


Medusa

by InflexusNinurta



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient greek tales, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InflexusNinurta/pseuds/InflexusNinurta
Summary: Zwei Götter geraten in Streit und entscheiden, ihre Differenzen durch eine Wette zu klären. Der Jüngere von Ihnen soll die Gorgo Medusa töten und ihren Kopf bis zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt herbeischaffen. Dummerweise gestaltet sich dies jedoch nicht halb so einfach, wie gedacht und als der Gott die Meduse zu Gesicht bekommt, werden ihm andere Dinge schlagartig wichtiger.Eine Geschichte, die ich vor einigen Jahren geschrieben habe, die ich aber trotzdem immer noch sehr gern hab .u.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Kudos: 3





	1. Bacchus

In jener Zeit, in der die Götter den Menschen noch nicht so fern waren, wie sie es heute sind, kam es unter der Bevölkerung eines längst vergessenen Landes einmal zu unerträglich großem Leid.  
Viele Missernten hatten die Bauern und ihre Familien gequält und ganze Landstriche mit Hunger geschlagen, als schließlich auch noch eine rasende, unaufhaltsame Pest ausbrach, die die Bewohner der Städte und Dörfer gnadenlos nieder raffte und nichts als Tod und Verwesung zurück ließ. Wer heute noch gesund war, konnte schon morgen verrottend in der Erde liegen und Angst war alles, was die Menschen in diesen schrecklichen Zeiten noch empfinden konnten.  
Nur ein einziges, winziges Dorf war noch nicht von dem Pesthauch getroffen worden und die Männer und Frauen, die in ihm lebten, griffen zu einem letzten, verzweifelten Mittel des Schutzes, welches eigentlich zu verrucht war, um es hier auch nur auszusprechen.  
In einem unheiligen Ritual, welches fast mehr Blut verlangte, als das Schlachtvieh des Ortes geben konnte, riefen sie den Totengott auf, aus der Unterwelt zu ihnen herauf zu steigen und sich ihren Handel anzuhören, den sie mit ihm machen wollten, auf dass er sie vor der bösartigen Seuche schütze, die bisher noch kein anderer aufhalten konnte.  
Doch der Totengott war mehr, als sie ertragen konnten zu sehen. Seine Haut war dunkel, wie das Reich aus dem er stammte, seine Stimme tief und grollend, wie der Fluss, der die Welt der Lebenden von den Toten trennte und seine Augen, schattig, wie die Seelen, die ihn umgaben, und voller grausamer Herzlosigkeit.  
Doch da sie ihn nun beschworen hatten, wagte niemand, ihn wieder davon zu schicken und so schlugen sie ihm vor, ihr Dorf groß werden zu lassen und ihm zu schenken. Sie wollten ihm einen Tempel bauen und weihen, in welchem er fortan residieren und Opfer empfangen könnte. Dem Gott gefiel dieser Gedanke, wagte doch in jenen Tagen kein Sterblicher seinen Namen auszusprechen, geschweige denn, ihm zu huldigen. Er war ein Gott mit geringem Kult und dies hatte ihn schon viele Jahrhunderte verbittert. So nahm er das Angebot der Menschen an, doch seine Bedingungen waren genauso grausam, wie er selbst. Er war ein Unsterblicher, der von den Seelen zehrte und so lehnte er entschieden ab, die üblichen Tieropfer anzunehmen, welche alle anderen Götter der Oberwelt mit Freude begrüßten. Was er forderte waren die Gebeine geschlachteter Säuglinge und das Blut jener, die das Pech hatten, am Tage seines Festes zehn Jahre alt zu sein. Zudem forderte er bei jeder Beisetzung einen Platz zugewiesen zu bekommen und an jedem Leichenschmaus beteiligt zu werden.  
Den Bewohnern des Dorfes wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was sie getan hatten und in ihrer unendlichen Verzweiflung flehten sie die Götter des Lichts an, ihnen ein Zeichen zu senden, ob das grausige Schicksal des Seuchentods nicht anders abzuwenden sei. Die Antwort des Orakels ließ sie in tiefe Verzweiflung sinken: Nur der Blick der Gorgo sei in der Lage, selbst den raschen Schritt der Pest zu bremsen. Doch niemand sah sich in der Lage, dieses Monster oder wenigstens seinen Kopf in das Örtchen zu bringen. So waren sie schon fast im Begriff, dem erbarmungslosen Totengott ihre Zustimmung zu geben, als die Schicksalsgöttin doch noch ein unerwartetes Einsehen zeigte.  
Es war an einem sonnigen, warmen Tag, durchtränkt vom Duft der Blumen und dem ahnungslosen Gesang der Vögel, als sich nicht unweit der Verzweifelten ein Jüngling durch das Unterholz kämpfte. Sein schlanker, anmutiger Körper war in die kostbarsten Stoffe gehüllt, die man in diesem Reiche finden konnte und doch verdeckten sie nur unzureichend seine gebräunte,glatte Haut, unter der sich die Muskelstränge in feinsten Schattierungen abzeichneten. In seinem blonden, schulterlangen Haar hatte sich üppiges Weinlaub eingeflochten, aus welchem mächtige, dunkle Trauben herabhingen, die verführerisch in der Sonne schimmerten. Fast erinnerte das Gebilde an das Diadem eines Prinzen. An seinen Handgelenken und Fußknöcheln klapperten unablässig hunderte von Goldringen, die einen immensen Reichtum verrieten und der Geruch, der von ihm ausging, zeugte von makelloser Körperpflege, wie sie nur bei einem Adligen zu finden war.  
Schwer atmend drückte Marik sich die Hand vor den Mund und stützte sich würgend am Stamm einer alten Kiefer ab.  
Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie viele Gallonen Wein er gestern bei dem Hochzeitsgelage einer kleinen Stadtgemeinschaft im Süden vernichtet hatte, aber es hatte zumindest gereicht, um ihn so betrunken zu machen, dass er völlig orientierungslos bis hierher gestolpert war. Keuchend lehnte er sich gegen das warme Holz. Ihm war so fürchterlich schlecht. Warum musste dies immer wieder der Preis der Ekstase sein...?  
Schwerfällig schleppte er sich weiter, um vielleicht irgendwo eine Unterkunft zu finden, in der er seinen Rausch ausschlafen konnte. Und in der er ein weiteres, fantastisches Fest mit viel Wein initiieren konnte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er besagtes Dorf der Unglücklichen erreichte. Und obwohl die Menschen ihn dort mit aller Freundlichkeit aufnahmen und ihm das beste Nachtlager anboten, welches sie besaßen, konnte der Blonde sie doch weder zu einem Weingelage, noch zu fröhlichen Feierlichkeiten überreden, was ihn zuletzt wirklich erstaunte.  
Er war den tiefen Gram, den Kummer und die Freudlosigkeit der Sterblichen längst gewohnt, doch noch nirgends waren sie ihm so machtvoll entgegen getreten, wie hier.  
Neugierig erkundigte er sich bei den freigiebigen Fremden, was ihre Herzen so schwer belaste, als sich in jenem Moment abermals der Totengott erhob.  
Er schien nicht begeistert zu sein, den Jüngling hier anzutreffen und auch dieser reagierte nicht so freudig, wie es ihm möglich gewesen wäre. Sie mochten einander nicht, war der eine dem anderen doch zu düster und der andere dem einen zu unbedarft und lebensfroh. Sie waren zwei Seiten einer Münze und wie deren beide Seiten, verband auch sie nur das, was zwischen ihnen lag.  
„Marik...“, knirschte der Herr der Unterwelt kühl, während riesige Insekten durch seine Strähnen krochen, die einem sandfarbenen Feuer gleich, in den Himmel loderten.  
„Hat es dich nutzlosen Halbsterblichen also mal wieder im Rausch in die Welt hinausgetrieben.“  
Abschätzig musterte er sein Ebenbild, was keinen größeren Kontrast zu ihm hätte bilden können. Er verachtete den Jungen tief. In dessen Adern floss zur Hälfte das Blut der Menschen, während seinem Doppelgänger das ganze Ausmaß der ewigen Unsterblichkeit zuteil geworden war. Er hatte weder ein Reich, noch einen ernstzunehmenden Kult und alles, was er konnte, war, sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu betrinken und die Willensschwachen in einer Flut aus Alkohol mit sich zu reißen.  
„Geh und verbreite deinen Irrsinn an einem anderen Ort, du störst hier bloß.“, knurrte er drohend und wandte den Blick ab, der jedem Sterblichen durch Mark und Bein fuhr.  
„Ich sehe, du bist noch immer nicht darüber hinweg gekommen, dass die Menschen lieber einem 'nutzlosen' Gott, wie mir huldigen, als sich die Finger mit Opfergaben an dich zu beschmutzen. Vielleicht solltest du dich in mehr Liebreiz üben.“  
Die höhnische Antwort ließ den anderen Dunkelhäutigen abrupt den Kopf wenden, ehe er den dreisten Jüngling mit einem stechenden Blick durchbohrte. Doch Marik war völlig immun.  
Gelassen zupfte er eine Traube nach der anderen aus seinem Kranz und schob sie sich genüsslich in den Mund, während er sein Gegenstück herausfordernd musterte.  
„Du solltest besser auf deine Zunge achten. So wenig Macht und so viel Frechheit vertragen sich nicht lange.“, grollte der Unterweltsgott warnend, was den aufgetakelten Blonden ernsthaft zu treffen schien.  
„Was?“, stieß er wütend hervor und machte einen Schritt auf den Größeren zu.  
„Du weißt, wovon ich spreche. Ich entscheide, wer geht und wer bleibt, wer stirbt und wer lebt. Ich bin die letzte Instanz, vor der sich niemand retten kann, ich bin so machtvoll, dass mir die Menschen nicht mal einen Namen gegeben haben, weil sie Angst haben, ihn aus Versehen zu nennen. Und du? Du bist zu gar nichts fähig, also hüte dich, mit mir Streit anzufangen.“  
„Und wenn schon. Es ist kein Zeichen von Macht, ein paar Seelen in den Abgrund stürzen zu können.“, gab der Jüngling bockig zurück, ehe er diabolisch lächelte.  
„Ich kann Menschen mit Wahnsinn schlagen, Mütter dazu bringen, ihre eigenen Kinder zu zerfleischen, Leute in zahllose Tiere verwandeln und jeden toten Weinstock mit neuem Leben füllen und lenken. Das sind Fähigkeiten, die Respekt verdienen.“  
Wenn man es recht bedachte, wiesen auch sie Ähnlichkeiten auf.  
Der hünenhafte Totengott brach ob dieses Selbstlobes in tosendes Gelächter aus, bevor er sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen an den Kleineren wandte.  
„Du sagst also, du seist mächtiger als ich? Dann gehe zum Strand und suche im Ozean die Insel der Gorgonen, um den Menschen die Erlösung vom fauligen Pesthauch zu bringen und die Seuche mit dem Blick des Monsters zurück zu treiben! Wenn du das schaffst, will ich dich gern als unseres Gleichen anerkennen, doch bis dahin bist du doch nichts als ein Halbsterblicher, der dem Tod nur gerade so widerstehen kann!“  
Marik war noch immer angetrunken. Und dies wurde ihm jetzt zum Verhängnis. Denn er war zu sehr vom Alkohol benebelt, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass der Blick der Gorgo auch ihn töten konnte. Sein Abbild hingegen wusste dies nur zu gut. Und sah grinsend die Chance gekommen, den lästigen Jüngling ein für alle Mal loszuwerden.  
„Schön, wie du willst!“, rief der Halbgott, in seinem berauschten Zustand absolut siegessicher. „Ich bringe diesem Ort den Kopf der Gorgo. Und dann werden sie ihren Tempel und ihren Kult mir weihen!“  
„Wenn du das in zwölf Tagen schaffst, will ich dir dieses Dorf gern überlassen~“, schnaubte der Hüne boshaft lächelnd, ehe er ebenso schnell in einem Gebilde aus Schwärze verschwand, wie er aufgetaucht war.  
Der finstere Mann war noch nicht lange gegangen, da ließ der Verstand des Weingottes ihn endlich begreifen, was er in seinem trunkenen Zustand wieder einmal angerichtet hatte. Schwer seufzend ließ er das Gesicht in die Hände fallen. Wie sollte er seine große Behauptung nur wahr machen? Er wusste nicht, wo das Monster zu finden, wie es zu besiegen sei. Er wusste nur, dass sein Blick auch sein Herz zum Stillstand brächte, wenn er nicht gut aufpasste und sich einen Plan zurecht legte. Die anderen Götter würden ihn sicher schelten, sich abermals auf solch einen dummen Wettkampf eingelassen zu haben, doch zurücktreten konnte er nun auch nicht mehr. Dies hätte eine Demütigung ohne Gleichen bedeutet.  
So machte er sich denn schweren Herzens zu seiner Schwester auf, die das genaue Gegenteil von ihm verkörperte, stand sie doch für Weisheit, Vernunft und Hellsicht.  
Als er sie fand, saß sie wie jeden Tag unter den Blättern eines mächtigen Olivenbaumes, emsig damit beschäftigt einige neue Werktechniken zu erproben, die sie den Menschen geben wollte, sofern sie funktionierten. Schon, als sie ihren Bruder näherkommen sah, füllte sich ihr ernster Blick mit erschöpfter Resignation, ehe sie ihre Arbeit mit einem Seufzen sinken ließ.  
„Da bist du also wieder, Treiber des Wahnsinns.“, murmelte sie missgelaunt und schob ihr schwarzes Haar hinter die Schultern zurück.  
„Was führt dich diesmal hierher? Ich weiß, dass du mich niemals besuchen würdest, wenn du kein Anliegen hättest.“  
Der Blonde wandte verlegen das Gesicht ab, hatte sie mit ihren Vorwürfen doch mehr als Recht, dann brachte er über sich, zu sprechen und ihr auszubreiten, in was er nun schon wieder hineingeraten war.  
Die Göttin ersparte sich jegliche Strafpredigten, wusste sie doch, dass diese eh nichts brachten und dachte angestrengt nach, wie sie den anderen diesmal vor Schande und Tod bewahren könne.  
„Die Insel der Gorgonen...“, fing sie schließlich an, wobei sie den Jüngeren ernst taxierte. „...liegt vor der östlichsten Küste des großen Kontinents, die zu erreichen dich wohl zwei Tage kosten wird. Du wirst eine kleine Stadt finden, die dich wissen lassen wird, dass du am richtigen Ort bist. Lass dir dort von den Bewohnern erklären, wie du das Reich der Gorgo erblicken kannst. Sie werden dir gewiss helfen.“  
Langsam zog sie einen glatt polierten Handspiegel hervor und reichte ihn dem Jungen.  
„Gehe sicher, dass du die Gorgonen niemals auf andere Weise betrachtest, als durch diesen Spiegel, sonst wird ihr Blick auch dich in wenigen Sekunden verenden lassen. Sie kann dir sogar noch das Leben nehmen, wenn ihre Seele selbst längst in der Unterwelt angekommen ist.“  
Marik nahm das Utensil dankbar an und wollte sich eben erheben, um sich auf den Weg zu machen, als die andere ihn durchdringend ansah und fortfuhr.  
„Vergesse nie, dass ihrer Drei dort auf dieser verfluchten Insel wandeln. Die eine kann dir zum Verbündeten werden, solange du sie nicht beachtest und ihr nur lauschst. Die zweite wird dich gnadenlos verfolgen, wenn sie dich entdeckt hat und nicht ruhen, bis sie dich gefangen hat. Diese beiden kann kein Schwert und kein Feuer dieser Welt töten. Hüte dich vor ihnen, ihren Kopf wirst du nicht bekommen. Nur die dritte Gorgo könnte dein Vorhaben mit Erfolg krönen. Sie ist die Mächtigste der Drei, doch ist sie auch als einzige der Sterblichkeit verfallen. Wenn du es schaffst, enthaupte sie und fliehe mit deiner Beute so schnell du kannst, denn die anderen beiden werden dich in grausamem Rachedurst jagen.“  
Der Dunkelhäutige schluckte schwer, bevor er beunruhigt nickte und seine Schwester verließ, damit sie ihren Tätigkeiten nachgehen konnte. Wahrhaftig, wohin hatte der Rausch ihn nun wieder gebracht?


	2. Euryale

Laut hallte das Kreischen der Möwen von den schneeweißen Steilküsten der Strände wider, während sich das Meer laut rauschend und donnernd an den uralten Felsen brach.  
Marik war Tag und Nacht gegangen,um den prophezeiten Ort zu finden, welcher ihm helfen sollte, den Platz seiner Bestimmung zu erreichen und nun endlich konnte er weit draußen im Ozean die unwirklichen Konturen einer verkrüppelten Insel ausmachen. Drohend, wie ein bösartiger Schatten erhob sie sich aus den Fluten und ließ jedem Sterblichen den Mut versiegen.  
Fragend blickte der Jüngling sich um. Die Stadt, von welcher seine Schwester gesprochen hatte, musste hier irgendwo liegen, auch wenn er sie noch nicht entdecken konnte.  
Ziellos wie ein Kind, kletterte er über die steinigen Klippen, achtete darauf, nicht mehr von der Vegetation zu zerstören, als unbedingt notwendig war und suchte fast drei Stunden lang nach den Menschen, welche ihm helfen sollten. Nur durch Zufall fand er das Städtchen, welches gut versteckt an einem Abgrund in die Felsen geschmiegt ruhte und keinem Angreifer, ob zu Schiff oder zu Pferde, eine Möglichkeit des Überfalls bot.  
Als er die Gegend endlich erreicht hatte, durchschritt er die Gässchen, die jedwedem System zuwider liefen und begriff schnell, was die Göttin gemeint hatte. Tausende fratzenhafte Abbildungen fanden sich über fast jedem Hauseingang, die Brunnen waren geprägt von schlangenhaarigen Ungetümen und die Bevölkerung trug einheitlich dicke, geflochtene Zöpfe, die sich wirr in alle Richtungen schlängelten.  
Sie erklärten ihm, dass sie den schrecklichen Gorgonen, die in noch immer sichtbarer Entfernung zu ihnen lebten, einen Kult geweiht hätten, auf dass die Dämonen dies als Friedensangebot sähen und den Menschen ihren Schutz erübrigten und niemanden töteten, sollten sie einmal ihre Insel verlassen, um das Festland heimzusuchen.  
Die Angst vor den Monstern schien an diesem Ort besonders groß zu sein und sie alle erschauderten, als der Jüngling ihnen mitteilte, dass er die Stärkste der Bestien zu enthaupten gedachte. Niemand erkannte seine göttliche Würde. Und so hielten sie ihn nur für einen dummen, verwöhnten Prinzen, der den Ärger der Unholde herauf beschwor.  
Zunächst versuchten sie den Dunkelhäutigen zu meiden, wollten ihm nicht helfen, ihm nicht sagen, wie er durch die tückischen Gewässer auf die Insel käme oder welche Gestalt die Kreaturen überhaupt hätten, doch nachdem er ihnen seine Macht demonstriert und die ganze karge Landschaft mit übervollen, riesigen Weinreben bedeckt hatte, änderten sie ihre Meinung rasch.  
Ein stabiles Boot gaben sie ihm, auf dass die Delfine, welche ihm treu ergeben waren, ihn an das Ufer der unheiligen Gestades bringen mochten. Viele Geschichten erzählten sie ihm, von den Gorgonen, welche niemals schliefen, rast-und ruhelos ständig umherwanderten, von schrecklichem Äußeren waren und mit ihrem Blick alles zu Stein erstarren ließen, was ihnen in die Quere kam. Viele tapfere Männer waren aufgebrochen, um der schrecklichsten der Drei den Gar aus zu machen, doch niemand war lebend zurückgekehrt. Niemand war überhaupt jemals zurück gekehrt.  
Doch Marik ließ sich von all diesen unheimlichen Geschichten nicht beeindrucken. Er war ein Gott, wenn auch nur zu Hälfte und allein seinem Stolz widersprach es, sich vor den Ungeheuern zu beugen oder das ganze Vorhaben gar aufzugeben und dem Totengott den leicht verdienten Sieg zu überlassen.  
So ließ er sich denn schließlich in das ihm geschenkte Boot sinken und lehnte sich zurück, während die mächtigen Delfine ihn unbeirrbar durch alle Strömungen und Wellen zu der Insel zogen.  
Er glaubte, dass sein Erfolg darin liege, das Reich der Gorgonen zunächst einmal unbemerkt auszukundschaften und sich über dessen Aufbau klar zu werden, bevor er sich daran machen wollte, jenen Dämon aufzuspüren, welcher ihm angeblich helfen mochte, solange er ihm nur keinerlei Beachtung schenkte. Es mochte waghalsig sein, einzeln in Erfahrung bringen zu wollen, welches der Ungeheuer welches war, doch es war wohl der einzige Weg zum Sieg.  
Als die Barke endlich auf Sand stieß und fest in den unruhig wogenden Wellen liegen blieb, setzte der Blonde vorsichtig einen Fuß in das kühle Nass und stieg aus, um sein Gefährt an den Strand zu zerren. Er würde es noch für seine Flucht brauchen.  
Gewissenhaft zog er sich den ganzen klimpernden Schmuck vom Körper, damit dessen Geräusch die Bestien nicht auf ihn aufmerksam machte, dann drehte er das Haupt dem Inneren der Insel zu und erschrak.  
Es war ein fürchterlicher Ort, so etwas leeres, trostloses hatte der junge Mann noch niemals erblickt.  
Öde, karge Felsen, auf denen dicke, schwarze Ranken voller Stacheln wucherten, wurden vom jaulenden, eisigen Wind gepeitscht und nicht einmal die Möwen erfüllten die Luft mit einem Geräusch. Der Weingott zog seine Kleidung enger. Hier wollte er wirklich nicht länger bleiben, als nötig.  
Vorsichtig und jeden Moment darauf gefasst, einer der Gorgonen zu begegnen, begann er das unwirkliche Land zu erkunden und drang immer tiefer auf dem lebensfeindlichen Gebiete vor, ohne auch nur eine Spur der Wesen zu finden. Wenn man von den tausenden Steinfiguren absah, welche den ganzen Boden bedeckten. Manche sahen entsetzt aus, andere zutiefst verwundert...und einige sogar aufrichtig glückselig. Marik fragte sich ehrlich, welche Erscheinung die Drei nun wohl haben mochten, wenn ihr Anblick anscheinend solch unterschiedliche Reaktionen hervor rief.  
Nach langem Umherirren, entdeckte er mit einem Mal eine riesige Festung, um welche sich die dunklen Ranken noch enger geschmiegt hatten. Hier waren die Stacheln am größten, hier war die Stille am unerträglichsten und nur hier, konnte man Schutz vor dem beißenden Wind finden. Er wusste, dass er das Versteck der Gorgonen gefunden hatte.  
Leise wie eine Maus und geschmeidig, wie die Raubkatzen, welche er so liebte, verschaffte sich der Halbgott Eintritt in das finstere Gewölbe und betrachtete erstaunt, was sich ihm im Inneren darbot.  
Dies Gebäude mochte vor vielen tausend Jahren einmal der Palast von Königen gewesen sein. Ein riesiger, wildwüchsiger Garten lag inmitten der düsteren Säulenhallen und versorgte alle restlichen Teile des Bauwerks mit kränklichem, braunem Licht, während die verfallenen, großen Räume, wenn auch heruntergekommen, noch immer majestätisch aufgerichtet aus dem Zwielicht hervorragten. Inmitten des Gartens stand ein einzelner, verwelkter Pfirsichbaum, an welchem verdorrte, ungenießbare Früchte hingen. Mochte dies etwa die Nahrungsquelle der Ungetüme sein?  
Das leise Knirschen von Schritten ließ ihn hastig hinter eine verfallene Mauer zurückweichen, ehe er den Spiegel zog, um angespannt um die Ecke zu blicken.  
Er konnte eine kleine, fast hagere Gestalt in einfachen Gewändern ausmachen, deren Haut noch heller war, als die blasse Haut der Toten, wenn sich das Blut aus ihren Adern zurückgezogen hatte. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch was er erkennen konnte, waren die abertausenden von weißen Schlangen, die sich anstelle von Haaren unablässig zischelnd auf dem Kopf des anderen wanden und mit ihren kleinen, bösen, goldenen Augen in alle Richtungen blickten. Marik erschauderte und zog den Spiegel zurück. Dies war in der Tat ein grauenhafter Anblick. Kaum wollte er sich vorstellen, wie wohl das Gesicht der Kreatur aussehen möge.  
Angestrengt lauschte er auf die Schritte, die sich schleppend und schlurfend von ihm entfernten, als die Gorgo ihren unbestimmten Weg durch das Anwesen fortsetzte und alsbald in einem anderen Teil des Palastes verschwand. Wer sie wohl gewesen sein mochte? Es galt, dies herauszufinden.  
Eilig und doch darauf bedacht, kein verräterisches Geräusch zu erzeugen, bog er in einen Korridor ab, der weiter ins Innere führte und folgte ihm mit klopfendem Herzen in die immer undurchdringlicher werdende Dunkelheit. Was, wenn er einer weiteren begegnete? Woher sollte er wissen, ob er sie ignorieren oder die Flucht ergreifen müsse? Was, wenn er die Königin fand und beides als Option ausfiel? Mit gehaltenem Atem tastete er sich an kühlen Mauern entlang und lauschte weiter in die Stille. Jeder Fehler konnte tödlich enden. Wäre er doch nur in den sonnigeren Gefilden und bei seinem Wein geblieben.  
„Sieh an, ein Besucher nach all den Jahren.“  
Die tiefe Stimme ließ Marik zusammen zucken, bevor er fast instinktiv so tat, als habe er nichts gehört und einfach weiter ging. Diese Worte klangen, als hätte ein Mann sie gesprochen, aber...lebten hier nicht drei Schwestern? Darauf hatte ihn niemand vorbereitet. Männer waren viel schwieriger zu erlegen, als Frauen. Großartig, dass er das erst jetzt erfuhr.  
Er konnte Schritte hinter sich vernehmen, die einerseits von ehrwürdigem Schreiten, andererseits jedoch von einem völlig grotesken Laufrhythmus zeugten. Dem Jüngling jagte ein Schauer über den Rücken. Eindeutig. Eines der Monster folgte ihm. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht jenes war, welches ihn zu fangen wünschte.  
„Du ahnst nicht, wie schrecklich langweilig es hier ist.“, fuhr die Stimme unbeirrbar fort, während der Blonde hörte, wie ihr Besitzer immer näher herankam.  
„Es gibt nichts zu tun, das Essen ist schlecht und selbst meine Brüder sind mir kein Trost mehr. Seit Jahren sind sie nicht mehr in diesen Teil des Hauses gekommen, um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ich habe schon fast ihre Gesichter vergessen und allein, weil sie sich so ähnlich sind, könnte nicht einmal ich noch klar sagen, wessen Blut man vergießen sollte, um sie von ihrem unwerten Dasein zu erlösen...“  
Der Junge beschleunigte den Schritt seiner Füße und versuchte weiter, nicht im Ansatz auf die melancholischen Äußerungen zu reagieren. Wenn er Glück hatte...  
„Dennoch erinnere ich mich noch gut, was ihre Zungen lockert, um sie das Geheimnis selbst lüften zu lassen...“  
Entgeistert stellte Marik fest, dass er in einer Sackgasse gelandet war und blieb abrupt stehen. Verdammt. Jetzt wurde es ernst.  
Unendlich langsam glitten zwei Hände fast genießerisch an seinem grazilen Leib entlang, bevor sie sich um seine Schultern legten und einen erstaunlich großen, muskulösen Körper nach sich zogen, der sich verlangend an den Kleineren drängte.   
Der junge Gott starrte angespannt in die Schwärze vor ihm, während das Zischeln, das schon die ganze Zeit von den Wänden widerhallte, immer lauter wurde. Was sollte er tun?! Wenn er auch nur irgendwie erkennen ließ, dass er zuhörte und den anderen bemerkte, würde dieser ihn zerfleischen.  
„Was hast du?“, raunte die Stimme, die einen unangenehmen Unterton bekommen hatte. „Du brauchst dich nicht vor ihnen zu fürchten, sie sind viel zu kurz, um dich aus dieser Entfernung zu beißen.“  
Sanfte Lippen strichen über das karamellfarbene Ohr des Jünglings und begannen es mit mörderisch scharfen Zähnen zu necken, während sich die kräftigen, dunklen Arme noch enger um ihn schlangen.  
„Du bist außergewöhnlich schön...willst du nicht bei mir in der Finsternis bleiben? Ich werde auch dafür Sorge tragen, dass meine Brüder dich nicht bekommen. Dass dich niemand jemals wieder bekommt...“  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte der Blonde weiße Schlangen sehen, die langsam neben seinem Gesicht auftauchten und immer ohrenbetäubender zischten. Die Gorgo kam ihm zu nahe, er musste sofort handeln!  
„Ach, verdammt!“, stieß er plötzlich verärgert hervor und stemmte gereizt die Hände in die Hüften.  
„Eine Sackgasse, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich die Königin ja nie finden!“  
Betont aufgebracht fuhr er herum, dabei genau darauf achtend, den Dämon mit sich zu reißen, sodass er ihn nicht ansehen musste und stampfte fluchend den Gang zurück aus welchem er gekommen war. Mochte es helfen?  
Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis die kühlen Hände sich wieder von seinem Rumpf lösten und ihn abermals der seltsame Schritt der Kreatur verfolgte.  
„Einer meiner Brüder ist der Wollust mehr als zugetan, weißt du? Wenn du ihn findest und dir gelingt, ihn zu verführen, wird er dir alles erzählen, was du wissen willst. Solltest du jedoch meinen anderen Bruder zur Liebe zwingen, wird er dich gnadenlos töten. Ich kann dir aber nicht sagen, welcher von beiden der Sterbliche ist.“  
Der Kleinere zog die Stirn kraus. Na, das waren ja ganz wunderbare Aussichten.  
Endlich kamen sie wieder zum Ausgang des Korridors und Mariks Anspannung wuchs ins Unermessliche. Wenn der Mann hinter ihm nicht endlich aufhörte, ihm zu folgen, war er wohl doch die Gefährlichste der drei Kreaturen und dann hatte der Halbgott ein wirklich großes Problem. Nicht wagend, zu atmen, übertrat er die unsichtbare Grenze ins Freie und merkte plötzlich mit Erleichterung, dass das Ungeheuer stehen geblieben war.  
„Manchmal kann ein einziger Blick genügen. Mein jüngerer Bruder kann seine Sterblichkeit im Angesicht des Tageslichts nicht lange verbergen.“  
Mit diesen Worten drehte die Gorgo sich um und kehrte schnellen Schrittes in den düsteren Teil des Gemäuers zurück. Marik wagte nur einen Augenblick lang den Spiegel zu heben und ihm nachzuschauen.  
Wie er es gedacht hatte. Ein hochgewachsener, schlanker und muskulöser Mann von dunkler Hautfarbe in ebenfalls einfacher Kleidung, dessen weiße, kurze Strähnen von milchfarbenen, kleinen Schlangen bevölkert wurden. Er schüttelte sich unwillkürlich. Und dieses Ding hätte ihn fast gefressen.


	3. Stheno

Erschöpft ließ der Dunkelhäutige sich in eine Nische fallen und schloss ermattet die Augen. Fünf Stunden lang hatte er weitere Trakte erkundet, doch keine der Gorgonen mehr angetroffen. Wo mochten die anderen beiden verblieben sein? Er war sich fast sicher, dass die dritte Monstrosität, der er noch nicht begegnet war, die sein musste, die er so dringend suchte. Ein Grund mehr, um die kleinere Gestalt, vom Anfang, einen großen Bogen zu machen.  
Doch wie sollte er sie finden? Der Sterbliche würde sich sicher sehr gut versteckt halten. Marik konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ebenso gleichgültig durch die Flure wandeln würde, wie seine unsterblichen Brüder.  
Resignierend hob er den müden Kopf und blickte auf den Gang, in welchem der unheimliche Albino vorhin verschwunden war. Es gab nur noch diese Möglichkeit. Sonst musste er sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Lautlos richtete er sich wieder auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung, bevor er argwöhnisch aus dem Spalt lugte und dann so schnell er konnte zu dem letzten Durchgang rannte. Wenn er Glück hatte, begegnete er der kleinen Kreatur nicht mehr, bis er ihren Bruder gefunden und erschlagen hatte.  
Aus dem Korridor drang ihm der betäubende Geruch verrottenden Holzes entgegen und er drückte sich keuchend die Hand auf die Nase, ehe er wagte, tiefer hinein zu gehen. Was mochte hier auf ihn warten? Abermals wurde sein Weg finsterer, je weiter er sich von dem Garten wegbewegte. Konnten die Gorgonen eigentlich in der Finsternis sehen? Wenn ja, waren sie hier klar im Vorteil...  
Immer tiefer schritt er in das Hausinnere hinein und glaubte schon, bald wieder auf eine Sackgasse zu treffen, als er plötzlich ein mattes Leuchten wahrnehmen konnte, welches sanft die Schwärze durchbrach. Was mochte das sein?  
Neugierig und misstrauisch gleichermaßen folgte er dem schwachen Schimmern und blieb überwältigt stehen, als er einen weiteren Innenhof fand, welcher vor toten Bäumen und zahllosen menschlichen Statuen fast überquoll. Bedeckt waren seine längst vermoderten Balken vom leblosen Gestrüpp toter Pflanzen, die hier einmal vor dem Einzug der Bestien gewachsen sein mochten und nun ein fast undurchdringliches Dach bildeten, welches nur vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen hereindringen ließ. Doch das war es nicht, was den Weingott so angenehm getroffen hatte.  
In einem der Lichtkegel, der durch das Zittern der toten Blätter ständig in Bewegung zu sein schien, lag die steinerne Figur eines Kriegers auf dem Boden. Sein Gesicht war angstverzerrt und er hatte abwehrend die Arme von sich gestreckt, als könnte er das eigene Schicksal damit noch abwenden. Und auf seinem toten Leib ruhte eine anscheinend dösende Gestalt - die Arme auf seiner Hüfte verschränkt, das Gesicht auf diesen abgelegt.  
Marik fühlte, wie ihn der Anblick gefangen nahm.  
Die Haut der Gestalt wetteiferte mit dem reinsten Elfenbein und ihre langen, seidig weichen Haare ergossen sich sanft über die schmalen Schultern, wie der Schnee, den man im Sommer von den hohen Bergen herabhängen sehen konnte. Auch sie war nur in schlichte Stoffe gekleidet, doch ihr verlieh die grobe Wolle fast etwas nymphenhaftes. Das konnte unmöglich eines der Monster sein,...dazu war diese Person viel zu schön und makellos.  
Unbedacht setzte er einen Fuß vor, um näher zu kommen, als er ein winziges Steinchen von sich trat, welches leise polternd durch die Halle rollte.  
Augenblicklich erhoben sich die weißen Strähnen, schlugen ihre goldenen Augen auf und rissen ihre zischenden und fauchenden Mäuler auseinander, um sich suchend nach allen Richtungen umzuschauen. Dem Jüngling blieb fast das Herz stehen, ehe er hektisch hinter eine Säule sprang und sich angespannt an diese presste. Himmel noch eins, da hatte man ihm aber eine wirklich bösartige Falle gestellt.  
„Wer ist da?“, rief eine offenkundig schläfrige Stimme und ließ den Dunkelhäutigen erstaunt Luft holen. Das Wesen hatte wahrhaftig geschlafen...obwohl die Gorgonen als schlaf- und ruhelos galten, das bedeutete...!  
„Ich...bin nur ein Reisender, der Eure Insel besucht.“, rief er artig zur Antwort und zog langsam den Spiegel hervor.  
„Ist dem so?“, erwiderte die verblüffend angenehme Stimme des Ungeheuers. „Und was wollt Ihr hier?“  
Vorsichtig ließ Marik den Spiegel nach oben gleiten. Er konnte den anderen Mann sehen. Oder zumindest seine dünne Statur und die Schlangen, die sein Haupt umgaben. Das Gesicht war bei dem gleißenden Licht praktisch nicht zu erkennen, lediglich die riesigen dunklen Augen konnte er schemenhaft ausmachen.  
„Ich habe nach jemandem gesucht, der heute das Bett mit mir teilen würde.“, gab der Weingott zurück und beobachtete die Körperhaltung der Bestie konzentriert im Spiegel.  
Der Albino lachte schallend auf, bevor er gemächlich auf die Säule zukam.  
„Ach, tatsächlich. Wisst Ihr etwa nicht, mit wem Ihr es hier zu tun habt?“  
Gelassen blieb der Langhaarige kurz vor dem Versteck seines Besuchers stehen und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Warum solltet Ihr Euch mit einer Kreatur wie mir einlassen wollen? Ich bringe Euch nur den Tod.“  
Der Blonde holte tief Luft und setzte alles auf eine Karte.  
„Weil ich mich auf den ersten Blick in Eure schlafende Gestalt verliebt habe.“  
Er musste diese Gorgo unbedingt dazu bringen, mit ihm zu schlafen. Er war sich sicher, dass der andere der Sterbliche war und wenn Marik ihn von sich überzeugen konnte, konnte er ihm beim ersten Sonnenstrahl des nächsten Morgens den Kopf abschlagen – wenn die Bestie sich, noch wehrlos, von ihrer gefühllosen Liebelei erholte. Anders war es unmöglich, der Kreatur nah genug zu kommen.  
Der Weißhaarige lachte abermals, ehe er ein amüsiertes Schnauben ausstieß.  
„Bitte, wie Ihr wünscht. Doch dann werden wir warten müssen, bis die Nacht hereinbricht.“  
„Das soll mir recht sein.“  
Erheitert über so viel selbstmörderischen Unsinn, drehte der blasse Mann sich wieder um und ging kichernd zu seinem Platz auf dem Toten zurück.  
„Wie lautet euer Name, werter Reisender?“  
Der Dunkelhäutige ließ sich langsam an der Säule zu Boden sinken und blieb abgespannt sitzen.  
„Marik. Mein Name ist Marik...und wie nennt man Euch?“  
„Bakura.“flüsterte der andere, während er sich ohne Eile niederließ.  
„Aber so bin ich schon lange nicht mehr genannt worden. Meine Brüder und ich haben schon seit Jahrzehnten kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Nach all den Jahren der Gefangenschaft gibt es eben nichts mehr, über das es sich noch zu sprechen lohnte. Tagein, tagaus geistern sie wie Gespenster durch die Gänge, stetig auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, was die Langeweile unterbricht.“  
„Und was tust du?“, fragte der Halbgott verwundert in die große Halle. „Du scheinst nicht ständig umherzuirren.“  
„Ich schlafe die meiste Zeit...“, murmelte das Ungetüm. „Und träume von den Dingen, die ich hatte, bevor man mich hierher verbannte...“  
Ein aufrichtiges Seufzen entkam den bleichen Lippen, ehe Bakura wieder seinen Kopf auf dem kalten Stein ablegte.  
„Erzähl mir ein wenig von der Welt jenseits des Ozeans. Ich habe schon so lange vergessen, wie sie aussieht und riecht und bis zum Sonnenuntergang sind es noch ein paar Stunden...“  
Der Jüngling konnte nicht sagen, was. Aber irgendetwas an dem Kummer der Bestie berührte ihn. Und so begann er wahrhaftig, seinem Kontrahenten zu erzählen, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. Von all den Kriegen, die im Laufe der Jahre die Welt erschüttert hatten, von den Jahreszeiten, den Festen und dem guten Essen, was es gab. Von den Pflanzen und Tieren, die alles bevölkerten und von den schönen Frauen, derer es damals noch viele gab.  
Die Gorgo lauschte ihm andächtig, bis die Sonne endlich hinter dem Horizont versank und die beiden in undurchdringliche Finsternis hüllte.  
„Nun denn...seid ihr immer noch so auf eine Vereinigung erpicht, nachdem die Nacht Euch blind gemacht hat und Ihr Euch nicht mehr länger angemessen gegen mich verteidigen könntet?“, feixte das Ungetüm.  
„Natürlich.“, antwortete Marik entschlossen und tastete sich hinter seiner Säule hervor. „Habt Ihr Euch etwa umentschieden?“  
„Mitnichten.“  
Der junge Gott kannte jene Legenden um die Gorgonen. Sie waren grässliche Monster mit langen, scharfen Zähnen, Händen aus hartem blankem Messing, schlangen-durchwirktem Haar und von unerträglichem Gestank umgeben. Keinerlei Liebreiz oder Erotik war in ihnen zu finden und allein sie zu berühren musste mit unsagbarem Ekel einhergehen. So oft hatte er all diesen Geschichten mit Freuden gelauscht, liebte er doch nichts mehr, als die rauschhaften Erzählungen seiner Anhänger.  
Dementsprechend erstaunt war er, als auch diese Gorgo sich keines unangenehmen Geruches schuldig machte und seine bebenden Finger mit zarten, weichen Händen ergriff, welche lediglich von der Kühle der heraufziehenden Nacht erfüllt waren.  
Langsam fragte sich der Blonde, welche Geschichten über die drei Geschwister überhaupt der Wahrheit entsprechen mochten, ehe er sich unsicher, aber beruhigter von Bakura durch die undurchdringliche Finsternis zu dessen Nachtlager leiten ließ. So mussten sich wohl die blinden Seher fühlen, die am Arm eines Vertrauten durch die Wirren der Welt irrten...  
„Hier ist es.“, wisperte die Stimme des Weißhaarigen und Marik spürte, wie man ihn tiefer in die Schwärze zog, bevor seine Knie endlich Halt auf einem Haufen weichen Moses fanden. Oder besser gesagt, es fühlte sich so an, denn der Dunkelhäutige wollte fast nicht glauben, dass solch zartes Gewächs in einer derartig lebensfeindlichen Gegend überhaupt zu finden war.  
Unerwartet durchbrach ein leises Lachen die Stille und dünne Arme glitten fast schlangenhaft um den muskulösen Leib, um ihn näher an den Dämon zu ziehen.  
„Beginnt Euer Gesicht nicht zu schmerzen, wenn Ihr die Augen derartig energisch geschlossen haltet?“  
Der Weingott fuhr erschrocken und gleichzeitig beschämt in sich zusammen.  
Also konnte Bakura ihn selbst in dieser alles verschluckenden Dunkelheit ohne Schwierigkeiten sehen. Und er hatte bemerkt, dass Marik seine Augen fast instinktiv zusammen gekniffen hatte, als man seine Hand ergriff. So würde man ihm seine Lüge wohl nicht abkaufen. Mit übermenschlicher Überwindung, die nur einem Gott inne sein konnte, zwang sich der Blonde dazu, die Lider aufzuschlagen und blickte etwas beklommen in die gähnende Düsternis unter ihm, die nur vom leisen Zischeln kleiner unsichtbarer Vipern durchwoben wurde. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, hier über die Kreatur gebeugt zu sitzen und sie nicht einmal sehen zu können.  
„Ihr seid ganz anders, als jene Menschen, die sonst hierher kommen...“  
Erschaudernd merkte der Jüngling, wie die Gorgo sein Gesicht in ihre schlanken, kalten Finger nahm und ihn zu betrachten schien.  
„Ihr seid wahrhaft schön. Euer Antlitz ist von so ebenmäßigem Schnitt und euer ganzer Körper wirkt so sauber, wohlgeformt und gepflegt...niemand, der jemals hier war, könnte es mit Euch aufnehmen.“  
Marik hatte nicht einmal Zeit ob der nüchtern gesprochenen Worte zu erröten, da hatte ihn der Langhaarige schon zu sich herab gezerrt und ihm verlangend die leichenhaften Lippen auf den Mund gepresst.  
Der göttliche Besucher hatte mit wirklich allem gerechnet. Dass der Körper des Ungetüms ihn abstoßen würde, dass er kaum über sich bringen würde, ihm auch nur irgendeine Zärtlichkeit zu schenken, ja, dass er es vor lauter Abscheu sogar schon erschlagen müsse, bevor sie miteinander verschmolzen...  
Nichts hatte ihn auf das vorbereitet, was die Realität ihm nun brachte.  
Der Kuss der Gorgo war von so betörender Sanftheit und Glut, dass Marik sich fast unwillkürlich auf sie sinken ließ, die Arme um den schmalen Leib drängte und seinen heutigen Geliebten enger an sich drückte. Die Berührung war berauschender als der Wein, den er so liebte und glühender als die Schmieden des Feuergottes. Nicht einmal die personifizierte Erotik hätte diesen Kuss übertreffen können.  
Bakura hatte ihn in seiner Gewalt. Und es war dem Jüngling vollkommen gleich.  
Wie von Sinnen begannen sie einander zu liebkosen und mit ihrer neu entfachten Leidenschaft zu überschütten - niemals die Lippen von einander lassend und sich unablässig ehrlich beglückten Seufzern hingebend, bis sie beide von unbändiger Gier übermannt wurden und sich endlich in tiefer Ergebenheit miteinander verbanden. Es war paradiesischer, als alles, was der Blonde sich je hatte vorstellen können. Als sei die laut aufstöhnende Bestie allein für ihn gemacht worden. Als hätten ihre vor Sehnsucht zitternden Körper nur auf diesen einen Augenblick gewartet.  
Wieder und wieder entlockte das dunkle Glied dem Ungeheuer tief erregte Genusslaute, während auch sein Liebhaber vollkommen die Welt um sich herum vergaß und sich nur noch mit aller Ekstase ihrem Liebesspiel widmete. Nicht einmal der Alkohol hatte Marik je in solch einen Zustand versetzt.  
Niemand vermochte zu sagen, wie oft die beiden sich in jener Nacht zu neuen Vergnügungen vereinigten, wie oft ihr erfülltes Aufseufzen von den mächtigen Wänden zurückgeworfen wurde und wie oft jeder von ihnen von erneuter, rasender Begierde gepackt wurde, doch...auch mit ihnen kannte der neue Tag kein Erbarmen.  
Und Marik in seinem diesmal nicht vom Wein verursachten Wahnsinn, lauerte bereits auf den anbrechenden Morgen. Nicht, in erster Linie, weil er die Kreatur endlich zu töten wünschte. Sondern, weil er ihr Gesicht sehen wollte. Weil er nicht weiterleben konnte, wenn er nicht wusste, mit wem er eigentlich diese Nacht aller Nächte zugebracht hatte.  
Abermals küsste er den Albino mit all der Inbrunst, die er empfand und erreichte einen weiteren, intensiven Höhepunkt zwischen den schlanken Beinen, die ihn umklammert hielten, ehe ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Schimmer ihn wissen ließ, dass die Sonne aufging.  
Schwer atmend verharrte er in seiner Position, ließ die Lust durch seinen Körper pulsieren und schloss die Augen, bevor er sich ein Stück weit über der Gorgo aufrichtete, ohne ihren Leib zu verlassen.  
Zugegeben. Ein wenig graute ihm vor dem Anblick. Vielleicht war er sogar fähig, das Wohlgefallen der letzten Stunden für immer zu zerstören. Vielleicht würde der Dunkelhäutige sich sogar beschmutzt fühlen, wenn er Bakura sah. Aber er musste es einfach tun. Er musste um jeden Preis sein Gesicht sehen.  
Er bekam nicht mit, wie der unter ihm liegende Mann sich schwer atmend und endgültig erschöpft den Unterarm auf die bleichen Züge drückte und den Kopf abwandte.  
Gleich würde das Licht ihre Leiber überfluten und dann würde sein Liebhaber im selben Moment zu ewigem Stein erstarren. Und Bakura wollte diesen Augenblick wenigstens für Sekunden hinauszögern, genoss er doch sogar das Gefühl der erschlafften Erektion in seinem Inneren. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so viel...Zufriedenheit über die Nähe eines anderen empfunden hatte.  
Unaufhaltsam kroch der grausame Feuerball über den Horizont und erhellte das Gemach mit dem altbekannten kränklichen Licht.  
„Die Sonne ist aufgegangen.“, murmelte der Weißhaarige resignierend und hob den anderen Arm, um auch ihn über das eigene Gesicht zu drücken.  
„Ich weiß...“, erwiderte Marik leise und holte tief Luft, ehe er die Augen öffnete.  
Der schmale, nahezu hagere Leib der Gorgo war totenblass und vollkommen makellos. Blaue Linien zeichneten sich unter der fahlen Haut ab und erweckten fast den Eindruck, als sei der ganze Körper aus feinstem Marmor gearbeitet. Nichts unmenschliches war an ihm zu bemerken, wenn man seine Farbe und seine herausragende Perfektion außer Acht ließ. Langsam hob der Gott den Blick, um seinem Geliebten in die Augen zu sehen. Doch alles, was er unter den Armen ausmachen konnte, war ein oval geschwungenes Kinn, mit glatten, schmalen farblosen Lippen, über die wohl jeder fähige Sänger ein Loblied angestimmt hätte. Und tausende von Strähnen, die man erst auf den zweiten Blick als sich ruhig windende schlafende Schlangen erkannte. Der Dunkelhäutige merkte, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann.  
„Nehmt die Arme herunter und seht mich an.“, forderte er angespannt, doch auf den verheißungsvollen Lippen des anderen breitete sich nur ein gequältes Lächeln aus.  
„Ihr müsst des Wahnsinns sein.“, flüsterte der Albino und verkrampfte die Arme noch stärker. „Seid Ihr nur hergekommen, um zu sterben? Verschwindet, ehe meine Geschwister Euch erwischen.“  
Diese Stimme. Dieser Körper. Diese Leidenschaft. Er musste Bakura ansehen. Jetzt! Der Jüngling konnte nicht länger glauben, dass unter den bleichen Gliedern etwas Erschreckendes auf ihn warten könne und so packte er ungestüm die dünnen Handgelenke und riss sie mit einer so abrupten Bewegung zur Seite, dass das Monstrum nur entsetzt aufschrie und ihm fast instinktiv den Blick zuwandte.  
Beide erstarrten.  
Sichelartige Pupillen zogen sich in großen stechenden braunen Augen bis zum Maximum zusammen und eine stolze gerade Nase zuckte verstört als sie einander fixierten.  
Es war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch er reichte. Marik verliebte sich auf der Stelle in sein dämonisches Gegenüber. Er verliebte sich so unsterblich in den anderen, dass er den mörderischen Schmerz in seinem Herzen sogar im ersten Moment darauf zurückführte, ehe er begriff, was es eigentlich war. Es war sein Ende.


	4. Medusa

„Du Narr!“, fauchte Bakura plötzlich mit unüberhörbarer Wut und riss seine Hand los, um sie dem wankenden Weingott in letzter Sekunde auf die Augen zu pressen.  
„Hast du wirklich noch nicht begriffen, wer und was ich bin?! Hast du wirklich noch nicht begriffen, dass mein Anblick deinen Tod bedeutet?! Hat man dich denn ohne jede Warnung hierher kommen lassen, du verdammter Dummkopf!“  
Der Blonde sackte auf der Gorgo in sich zusammen und ließ sich vorn über fallen, wobei er sich mit einem Arm neben ihr abstützte und sich die freie Hand in die linke Brust krallte.  
Niemals zuvor hatte er so qualvolle Schmerzen empfunden. Fühlte es sich so an, zu sterben? Marik erbebte und schluckte schwer. Nie zuvor war ihm seine Halbsterblichkeit so bewusst geworden.  
Viele Minuten rührten sie sich nicht mehr, bis der Langhaarige endlich tief ausatmete und seine Handfläche noch fester in das dunkle Gesicht presste.  
„Immerhin hat der Dummkopf überlebt. Du musst mehr Glück als Verstand haben, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?“, zischte er gereizt und setzte sich vorsichtig unter dem Jüngling hervor auf.  
„Du...du bist unglaublich schön. Schöner als die Nymphen, die Sterne oder das Weinlaub es je sein könnten.“, stammelte Marik nur immer noch völlig entrückt und merkte nicht, wie er dem Angesprochenen damit die Schamesröte in die Wangen trieb.  
„Was redest du da?“, knurrte der Albino verlegen und musterte den Dunkelhäutigen kritisch.  
„Ganz schadlos bist du wohl doch nicht davon gekommen, was?“  
Der Blonde antwortete nicht, sondern umarmte die Gorgo, was diese irritiert zusammenfahren ließ.  
„Ich liebe dich.“, flüsterte der Junge und schmiegte sich noch flehender an den schmächtigen Körper.  
„Ich liebe dich über alles. Werde mein Geliebter! Ich will dich für den Rest aller Tage mein Eigen nennen!“  
Bakuras Herz war kaum mehr, als kalter toter Stein. Unbarmherzig, gleichgültig und so trostlos, wie die Insel, auf der es zuhause war. Doch die schmeichelnden, liebevollen und inbrünstigen Worte seines Liebhabers fingen tatsächlich an, es weicher zu machen. Niemals zuvor hatte jemand solche Dinge über ihn gesagt. Niemals zuvor hatte ihm jemand so brennende Zuneigung entgegengebracht. Niemals zuvor hatte ihm jemand in die Augen gesehen und wollte ihn danach nur noch mehr.  
Auch das Ungeheuer begann, sich in seinen bildschönen, flehenden Besucher zu verlieben und so stimmte Bakura schließlich nach endlosen Liebesbekundungen und zärtlichen Berührungen zu, dem Weingott als ewiger Geliebter zu dienen.  
Jede Nacht liebten sie sich in den totenstillen Winkeln und Ecken des maroden Schlosses, genossen die intime Nähe des anderen und ergaben sich ihren unersättlichen Gelüsten, während sie die Tage damit zubrachten, voneinander abgewandt zu plaudern. Bis dem Jüngling eines Mittags klar wurde, dass er bereits seit einer Woche hier war.  
„Bakura?“, flüsterte er zögernd und hob langsam den Kopf, den er im Schoß des Albinos abgelegt hatte, um den anderen unsinniger Weise mit geschlossenen Augen anzusehen.  
„Was denn?“, gab der Angesprochene sanft zurück und zupfte eine weitere Weinbeere aus Mariks Blätterkrone, um sie sich in den Mund zu schieben. Niemals hatte er etwas so Gutes gegessen und so war er schon seit Tagen damit beschäftigt, die immerzu nachwachsenden Trauben zu verspeisen.  
„Ich...ich bin nicht ohne Grund hergekommen, weißt du?“  
Der blasse Mann hielt für einen Moment inne und Marik spürte einen Kloß im Hals.  
„Ich nehme an, auch du bist hergekommen, um die Gorgo zu töten?“, fragte Bakura kühl und sein Liebhaber wagte kaum zögernd zu nicken.  
Abermals rupften fahle dünne Finger eine Beere aus dem Diadem.  
„Ja. So etwas dachte ich mir bereits...“  
Mit einem Mal fuhr der Blonde senkrecht in die Höhe und drehte sich um, um seinem Geliebten die Arme um den Hals zu legen und ihn heranzuziehen.  
„Aber bitte, versteh das nicht falsch! Ich...ich wollte nur ehrlich zu dir sein! Ich werde dich keinesfalls töten, ich -“  
Seine verzweifelten Worte wurden von amüsiertem Gelächter unterbrochen.  
„Du glaubst wirklich, ich sei die Sterbliche? Du glaubst wirklich, ich hätte mein Bett mit dir geteilt, wenn ich den Tod fürchten müsste? Glaubst du, ich hätte dir zu Beginn nicht misstraut?“  
Fast zärtlich strichen die kalten Finger durch Mariks sandfarbenes Haar, ehe die Kreatur sein Drängen liebevoll erwiderte und ihm die erflehte Nähe gewährte.  
„Du bist wirklich ein Dummkopf.“  
In jenem Moment begriff Marik endlich, wer Bakura war. Er war das, was der Jüngling am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Jene Gorgo, die einen gnadenlos verfolgte und sich nicht abschütteln ließ, bis sie einen hatte. Es grenzte an Tollerei, wie glücklich diese Erkenntnis den Halbgott machte.  
Doch er konnte sich nicht lange daran erfreuen, denn sofort schoss ein weiterer Gedanke durch seinen Kopf und ließ ihn erstaunt aufkeuchen.  
„Der Junge...“; stieß er verblüfft hervor. „Der Junge ist der Sterbliche.“  
Der schlanke Körper in seinen Armen wurde von einem Kichern erschüttert, bevor der Albino sich von dem Dunkelhäutigen löste und ihn ergeben küsste.  
„Du hast meinen kleinen Bruder also schon getroffen?“  
Sanft liebkoste er den muskulösen Körper und ließ einen weiteren Kuss folgen.  
„Du hast Recht. Er ist der Sterbliche. Aber er ist auch der Gefährlichste von uns Dreien...“  
Unwillkürlich zog Marik die Augenbrauen zusammen, vergessend, dass sein Geliebter ihn immer noch sehen konnte.  
„Wirklich? So hat er gar nicht gewirkt. Er war so...klein und eher schmächtig und -“  
Kühle Lippen versiegelten seinen Mund und das unablässige Zischeln der Schlangen umgab ihn wie das Rauschen mächtiger Bäume.  
„Er ist als einziger sterblich, Marik. Niemanden hat der Wahnsinn dieser Einöde und verlassenen Einsamkeit so schnell ergriffen, wie ihn. Er weiß nicht mehr, was er tut. Er ist nicht mehr bei Verstand.“  
Der Blonde fuhr sich betreten durch die Haare.  
„Ich...ich brauche den Kopf deines Bruders. Würdest du mir helfen?“  
Lange herrschte Schweigen. Dann strichen zarte Finger über die karamellfarbene Wange.  
„Versprichst du dafür, mich mit dir zu nehmen?“  
Der Jüngling biss sich einen Moment unsicher auf die Unterlippe.  
Bakura und seine Brüder waren von den Göttern für alle Ewigkeit auf diese Insel verbannt worden. Die Einsamkeit, die Stille und das Nichts sollten ihre endlose Strafe sein. Auch wenn niemand mehr so genau wusste, wofür. Sie zu befreien, mochte an großen Frevel grenzen. Sie waren Monstrositäten, die zum Schutze aller hier gefangen gehalten wurden, sie -  
„Ja.“, lächelte Marik schließlich und küsste seinen dämonischen Geliebten mit ehrlicher Zuneigung.  
„Ich bringe dich von dieser Insel herunter, koste es, was es wolle.“

Kreischend raste der Wind um die umgestürzten, von totem Gestrüpp überwucherten Säulen und die zertrümmerten schmutzigen Wände und zerrte eisig an der rauen Wollbekleidung des Weißhaarigen, der völlig apathisch in mitten des großen Innenhofes stand und ins Nichts starrte. Der kleine Albino hatte sich seit fast einer Stunde nicht mehr bewegt und nur seine schwankende unheimliche Haltung ließ erahnen, dass er die Gegend sehr genau beobachtete, während die unzähligen Schlangen auf seinem Kopf zischend durcheinander glitten.  
„Du darfst ihn unter keinen Umständen ansehen, hörst du?“, flüsterte Bakura angespannt und vergrub seine Finger tiefer in der Schulter des jungen Gottes.  
„Meinen Blick magst du knapp überlebt haben, doch dieses Kind wäre sogar im Stande den Göttervater selbst ins Jenseits zu stoßen.“  
Der Blonde schluckte schwer und umklammerte nervös seinen langen Stab aus Pinienholz, der von jungen Efeu- und Weinranken umwunden wurde und ein mächtiges Blattwerk auf seiner Spitze trug. Nur selten hatte er dieses Zepter hervor geholt. Nur selten gebrauchte er es für körperliche Auseinandersetzungen.  
„Du hast nur diesen einen Versuch, um ihn zu enthaupten. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, fliehe zum Strand und fahre in die Mitte des Ozeans, denn der Lärm wird auch meinen älteren Bruder anlocken und mit ihm möchtest du wirklich nicht in Streit geraten, das kannst du mir glauben.“  
Der kleine Sterbliche zuckte mit einem Mal und wandte ohne Eile den Kopf.  
„Wer ist da?“, fragte er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme und Bakura stieß den Dunkelhäutigen mit einer einzigen Bewegung hinter das Geröll, neben welchem sie bis eben Schutz gesucht hatten.  
„Ich bin es.“, gab er schnell zurück und trat in das fahle Licht der Halle.  
Leere dunkle Augen richteten sich auf ihn, ehe der Jüngere lethargisch seufzte.  
„Ach. Bakura.“, stieß er emotionslos hervor und richtete den Blick wieder auf die Wand vor ihm.  
„Ist Akefia bei dir?“  
Der Größere schüttelte den Kopf und kam näher an seinen Bruder heran.  
„Nein. Ich habe ihn aber auch seit sechzig oder siebzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Ich glaube, er hat den Westtrakt schon sehr lange nicht mehr verlassen...“  
Unendlich langsam ließ der kleinere Weißhaarige die Arme nach oben wandern und schlang sie um seinen dürren Körper.  
„Dann ist jemand hier.“, hauchte er schließlich mit einer Stimme, die an das Rascheln toter Blätter erinnerte.  
„Was?“  
Bakura gab sein Bestes, um überrascht zu wirken.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
Die andere Gorgo taxierte ihn abermals aus ihren toten braunen Augen, bevor ein seichtes Glühen darin aufflackerte.  
„Weil ich ihn ein paar Mal gehört habe. Er geht nicht wie du. Und er geht nicht wie unser Bruder. Außerdem hängt überall der Duft von Obst und frischem Fleisch in der Luft. Ich kann manchmal sein Blut riechen...“  
Bei diesen Worten fingen die Schlangen in seinen Haaren an, sich heftiger zu bewegen und suchend in alle Richtungen zu drehen.  
„Bakura...lass uns ihn fressen. Lass uns ihn jagen und fressen, ehe er unsere Gesichter erblickt und zu ungenießbarem Stein erstarrt.“  
Der Ältere unterdrückte ein Seufzen und ballte eine seiner Fäuste. Nichts war von Ryou übrig geblieben. Nichts war von ihrem kleine unschuldigen, süßen Bruder übrig geblieben, dem man als Einzigem die Sterblichkeit geschenkt hatte, um ihn nicht noch härter für die Taten der beiden anderen Weißhaarigen zu strafen, an denen er kaum beteiligt gewesen war. Der Junge war nun fast nicht mehr als ein wildes Tier, welches stetig auf Beute lauerte und sich nach dem Blut und Fleisch der Lebendigen verzehrte. Vielleicht war das die schlimmste Strafe für seine beiden frevelhaften Brüder. Sofern Akefia nicht auch schon den Verstand verloren hatte.  
„In Ordnung.“, erwiderte Bakura dennoch und deutete in einen der Gänge.  
„Wir sollten dort mit der Suche beginnen. Dort ist es am hellsten und diesen Weg wird unser Eindringling gewiss zuerst wagen.“  
Ryou nickte nur teilnahmslos und folgte seinem Verwandten zu dem schwach beleuchteten Eingang, nicht merkend, dass man ihn dort hinter den Säulen bereits erwartete.  
Hochkonzentriert hielt Marik den Spiegel in der einen, den Stab in der anderen Hand und wartete, dass die beiden Gorgonen an ihm vorüber gingen. Er durfte sich keinen Fehler erlauben. Keinen einzigen. Vor allem nicht, da dieses kleine Biest ihn zu zerfleischen gedachte.  
Er traute sich nicht einmal zu atmen, als die beiden Albinos sein Blickfeld betraten und kaum waren sie vorbei, hob er den Stab, um dem Jüngeren den Kopf abzuschlagen. Es war fast vollbracht. Nie wieder würde der Herr der Unterwelt wagen, sich über sein Ebenbild lustig zu machen. Nie wieder würden die anderen Götter ihn verspotten. Er hatte es fast geschafft!  
Plötzlich blieb der langhaarige Junge stehen.  
„Bakura.“  
Seine Stimme verriet das freudlose Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen.  
„Riechst du das auch?“  
Kurz herrschte beunruhigende Stille. Dann schnellte die Gorgo in ungeahnter Geschwindigkeit herum und stürzte sich fauchend und brüllend auf den Dunkelhäutigen, der ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte.  
Mit einem lauten Aufschrei wurde der Blonde von der unfassbaren Kraft des Ungeheuers zu Boden geschleudert, ehe sich unvermittelt messerscharfe Zähne in seinen Oberarm bohrten und ihm erneut einen schmerzvollen Laut entlockten. Verzweifelt versuchte er die blutdurstige Kreatur irgendwie abzuschütteln, was sich äußerst schwierig gestaltete, da er noch nicht vergessen hatte, dass seine Augen geschlossen bleiben mussten. Ständig spürte er die scharfen Nägel des Kleineren über seinen Körper fahren, ständig biss ihn der Albino in die Hände und Arme und ständig schoben die ekelhaften Schlangen seiner Haare ihre Leiber über sein Gesicht. Es war hoffnungslos, er konnte dieses kleine Monster nicht bekämpfen, solange er nichts sah. Erneut riss er das fauchende Kind von sich weg, nachdem es ihm eben in die Finger gebissen hatte und wollte sich gerade dazu verleiten lassen, die Augen zu öffnen, als die Luft von einem zischenden Geräusch zerschnitten wurde.  
Es gab ein dumpfes Plumpsen, dann sackte der Körper seines Angreifers einfach zusammen. Was war...?  
„Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen, aber sieh nicht zur Seite...“, vernahm er Bakuras schwer atmende Stimme und öffnete gehorsam seine Lider. Der Albino stand direkt vor ihm, das Gesicht abgewandt, den Stab wie eine eben geschwungene Sense in den Händen. Die andere Gorgo war kopflos und blutüberströmt auf Mariks Körper zusammen gesunken. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er etwas weißes neben sich liegen sehen. Das abgeschlagene Haupt der Gorgo Medusa.  
„Du...du hast mich gerettet.“, flüsterte Marik erleichtert und setzte sich langsam wieder auf.  
„Ich danke dir.“  
„Schon gut...“, antwortete der Weißhaarige unerwartet betrübt und wickelte den Schädel in die ehemalige Kleidung des Toten, bevor er ihn fast liebevoll an sich drückte.  
Der Anblick brach dem Jüngling vor ihm fast das Herz.  
„Du...hast deinen Bruder wirklich geliebt, oder?...entschuldige, dass ich dich um so etwas gebeten habe...“  
Bakura schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Ist schon gut. Das ist das, was wir uns für ihn gewünscht haben...“  
Eine geraume Weile saßen sie dort noch, in welcher das Ungeheuer sich seiner Trauer und seinem Schmerz überließ, dann wurde ihnen klar, dass sie sich eilen mussten, ehe der dritte Weißhaarige den Verlust bemerkte. So liefen sie hastig mit ihrer Beute zum Strand und nur kurze Zeit später hockten sie einander in dem kleinen Boot Richtung Festland gegenüber.  
Marik hatte seinem Geliebten ein schweres großes Tuch gereicht, welches die Hafenbewohner ihm zuvor mitgegeben hatten und so konnte er nun den blassen dünnen Leib betrachten, da Haupt, Gesicht und Schultern vom Stoff in Schatten gehüllt wurden. Noch immer hielt die Gorgo den Kopf ihres geliebten Bruders im Schoß und streichelte unablässig über die Wolle unter der er verborgen lag.  
„Ryou war kein schlechter Junge, weißt du?“, fing sie leise an und seufzte schwer.  
„Er war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Orte und weigerte sich, das einzig Richtige zu tun...“  
Mitleidsvoll beugte der Weingott sich vor und strich mit der Hand über die seines Begleiters.  
„Was war das einzig Richtige?“, fragte er vorsichtig.  
Bakura schnaubte resignierend.  
„Seine Brüder zu töten.“  
Und er erzählte dem Jüngling, dass er und die beiden anderen Dämonen einst hochangesehene Priester im Dienste des Lichtgottes waren, auch wenn nur der Jüngste von ihnen seine Aufgaben wirklich ernst nahm. Die beiden Älteren hingegen ließen keine Möglichkeit ungenutzt, sich mit allen bösen Dingen des sterblichen Lebens zu vergnügen. Und während der dunkelhäutige Größte von ihnen ständig damit beschäftigt war, Pilger zu betrügen und wertvolle Weihgeschenke aus dem ihm anvertrauten Tempel zu stehlen, war Bakura der Genusssucht verfallen und ließ keine Prostituierte und kein Glücksspiel aus, um sich seines Lebens zu freuen.  
Zudem waren die beiden auch noch dem Alkohol zugetan, sodass sie sich im Rausche schließlich einen Frevel erlaubten, der nicht zu verzeihen war.  
Es war in einer Vollmondnacht gewesen, als die beiden Weißhaarigen so betrunken waren, dass sie einander kaum noch erkannten und sich auf dem Altar des Gottes, dem sie huldigen sollten, hemmungslos ihren fleischlichen Begierden hingaben. Ryou hatte sie tief ineinander versunken und wollüstig stöhnend auf dem mächtigen Marmorblock vorgefunden und alles getan, um seine Brüder zu trennen und von der entweihten heiligen Stätte herunter zu reißen, bevor man sie entdeckte, doch es war zu spät.  
Der erzürnte Gott erschien ihnen voll grimmiger Wut und als er von seinem letzten, unbesudelten Priester verlangte, dass dieser seine geliebten Verwandten auf der Stelle ermorden solle, um die Schande wieder auszumerzen, weigerte dieser sich mit aller Macht.  
So verwandelte man sie alle Drei in grauenhafte Kreaturen und strafte Bakura und Akefia mit der Unsterblichkeit, um sie ihrem Schicksal nie wieder entkommen zu lassen. Wahnsinnig werden sollten sie an ihrer Unfähigkeit, jemals wieder mit einem anderen Menschen zu kommunizieren oder ihn gar zu berühren. Vergehen sollte ihr Verstand an Kummer, Einsamkeit und Langeweile, als man sie erbarmungslos an die Gestade der verlassenen Insel verbannte.  
Es sollte ein Wink des Schicksals sein, dass diese Brandmarkung den Gott von Wein und Wahnsinn nicht kümmerte.


	5. Athena

Wieder und wieder hallten die verlangenden Seufzer Bakuras durch die Dunkelheit und ließen damit in seinem Liebhaber den brennenden Wunsch erwachsen, ihn noch einmal anzusehen. Worte konnten nicht beschreiben, wie sehr Marik sich danach sehnte, das stolze Gesicht noch einmal zu erblicken, es zu betrachten, wenn sein Besitzer sich allen Facetten der Lust ergab, sich selbst in dem tiefen Braun der tödlichen Augen zu verlieren.  
Ergeben küsste er den Albino, den er seit Stunden mit aller Leidenschaft liebte und beschlief und wollte soeben dazu übergehen, den schmächtigen Körper begierig auf den eigenen zu ziehen, als der Weißhaarige wie jeden Morgen ein erschrockenes Geräusch von sich gab.  
„Der erste Sonnenstrahl!“, stöhnte die Gorgo unbeherrscht und erreichte im selben Moment ihr Klimax, bevor sie dem Blonden hastig die kalten Finger auf die Augen presste, bis auch dieser in dem bleichen Leib Befriedigung fand.  
Marik seufzte unglücklich und ließ sich auf seinen Geliebten sinken, um zumindest dessen Nähe zu genießen. Sein Innerstes verzehrte sich so unendlich nach der eigenartigen Schönheit des anderen...war dies wirklich sein ewiges Schicksal? War dies Teil von Bakuras Fluch? Dass sie einander im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes niemals wiedersehen würden?  
„Bereust du deine Wahl?“, flüsterte der Langhaarige, dem die Enttäuschung seines Liebhabers nicht entgangen war.  
Der Blonde zuckte, ehe er vehement den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Natürlich nicht.“, gab er leise zurück. „Ich vergehe nur in Sehnsucht nach deinem Gesicht...“  
Zärtlich betastete er die kühlen Wangen, die stolze Nase und die weichen Lippen, um den Anblick des anderen ja nicht zu vergessen, bevor sie einander noch einmal mit aller Liebe küssten.  
„Das ist eben das Los eines Verfluchten...“, seufzte Bakura entschuldigend. „Es tut mir leid, dass du deshalb so leiden musst. Ich wünschte wirklich, es gäbe eine Lösung, aber wohl selbst der Meister allen Geistes würde keine finden...“  
Der Dunkelhäutige fuhr augenblicklich in die Höhe. Natürlich. Der Meister allen Geistes. Er kannte jemanden, dessen Intellekt noch weithin bewundert und gefeiert wurde und der noch niemals in die Verlegenheit gekommen war, eine Antwort nicht zu finden.  
„Das gilt es erst noch herauszufinden!“, rief er freudig und zerrte die Kreatur eilig auf die Beine.  
Seine Wette mit dem Totengott lief erst morgen ab, ein wenig Zeitverschwendung durfte er sich wohl erlauben.

Die Haine in diesem Teil des Landes waren grün und saftig und tausende von kleinen Singvögeln ließen ihre Lieder über die Felder erschallen, während allerhand Insekten geschäftig summend ihren Aufgaben nachgingen. Es war der ideale Ort, um sich dem Denken und der Meditation, den Künsten und handwerklichen Arbeiten hinzugeben. Und er wurde abermals jäh in seinem Frieden gestört.  
„Schwester!“  
Die Göttin der Vernunft und Weisheit seufzte ehrlich kapitulierend auf und ließ langsam ihr fein gearbeitetes Nähwerk sinken, ehe sie sich mürrisch zu dem Jungen hinter ihr umdrehte.  
„Marik.“, murmelte sie offenkundig gereizt. „Seit wann besucht mein Bruder mich zweimal in einem Monat, wird bald die Welt untergehen?“  
Der Blonde lachte nur, über diese nicht im Geringsten scherzhaft gemeinte Äußerung seiner älteren Verwandten und ließ sich mit seinem verhüllten Begleiter im Gras nieder. Diese Frau war ihre letzte Hoffnung, ob sie wollte oder nicht.  
Gleichgültig weiter ihrer Stickerei nachgehend, lauschte die Schwarzhaarige den Ausführungen ihres Bruders und zeigte nicht einmal mehr ein Anzeichen des Entsetzens, als dieser ihr mitteilte, dass er eine der Gorgonen aus der Gefangenschaft befreit hatte. Dies sollte das Problem des Lichtgottes sein, damit wollte sie nichts zu tun haben.  
Als Marik geendet hatte, ertrug sie einige Minuten lang dessen erwartungsvollen Blick, ehe sie ihn kühl taxierte.  
„Du möchtest also einen Weg wissen, wie ihr einander endlich sehen könnt, ja?“  
Gemächlich hob sie die Hand, um Bakura zu bedeuten, dass er sich zeigen solle, schließlich hatte sie nichts von ihm zu befürchten.  
Kaum war der Stoff herab geglitten, musterte sie den bleichen Mann und spürte, wie ihr göttliches Blut sich dagegen wehrte, von seinem Blick dahingerafft zu werden. In der Tat. Grauenhafte Augen waren das. Aber der Weißhaarige schien nicht dumm zu sein und etwas bedachter, als Marik. Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln glitt über die dunklen Lippen der Frau.  
Wenn sie den beiden half, würden sie vielleicht nur noch einander sehen und die Gorgo würde den Jungen von dem ein oder anderen Unsinn abhalten. Ihm vielleicht sogar helfen, eigene Lösungen zu finden, damit seine Schwester, die die Abgeschiedenheit bevorzugte in Frieden arbeiten konnte.  
„Nun...“, sprach sie schließlich in gedehntem Ton und sah die zwei Männer ernst an.  
„Jedes Problem hat eine Lösung, doch will ich euch nicht vorgaukeln, dass dieses hier einfach zu erledigen sein wird. Zudem fordere ich eine Gegenleistung, denn auch ich bin keine Magd, die ihre Taten einfach verschenkt.“  
Der Weingott nickte wie immer, ohne die Absichten seiner Schwester groß in Frage zu stellen und nahm ohne Argwohn an. Sie war gespannt, ob auch der Weißhaarige dies tun würde, wenn sie ihre Forderung nannte.  
„Der Gott der Unterwelt...ist verschlagen. Und obwohl er seinen Platz akzeptiert hat und nicht länger nach dem Thron der Götter zu streben scheint, giert er doch weiterhin nach Macht, um seine Zuständigkeiten immer weiter auszubauen.“, fing sie bedächtig an. „Dies macht ihn bestechlich.“  
Die beiden anderen fixierten sie aufgeregt. Sie wusste wahrhaftig Rat.  
„Der Herr der Toten verfügt über einen Granatapfelbaum, der inmitten seines Thronsaals wächst. Seine Früchte sind ganz anders, als alles, was die Welt der Lebenden kennt. Ein Bissen von diesen Granatäpfeln bringt jeden dem Tod näher. Diese Frucht kann selbst einen unsterblichen Gott der Unterwelt verfallen machen. Wenn ihr dem Namenlosen etwas Verlockendes zum Tausch anbietet, wird er vielleicht gewillt sein, euch einen seiner Äpfel zu überlassen. Wenn die Gorgo ihn isst, verliert sie einen Teil ihrer Macht und ihr könnt einander in die Augen blicken.“  
Die Freude auf Mariks Gesicht kannte kein Wort, was sie zutreffend beschrieben hätte, doch die dunklen Augen des Ungeheuers betrachteten die weise Frau voll Anspannung.  
„Was wird er verlangen?“, fragte er unsicher.  
Die Göttin lächelte. Der ideale Gefährte ihres Bruders, der sich trotz seiner Klugheit viel zu leicht verzettelte.  
„Er wird den Kopf der Gorgo Medusa verlangen.“, antwortete sie ruhig und ließ die letzten Worte auf ihre Zuhörer wirken.  
„Ryous...Kopf?“, hauchte Bakura und spürte den Ekel in seinem Inneren, die sterblichen Überreste des Jungen als Handelsware zu gebrauchen.  
„Ja. Wer diesen Kopf hat, verfügt über große Macht. Und zu wem würde eine solch grausige Waffe besser passen, als zu diesem unbarmherzigen Mann?“  
Gelassen begann sie weiter zu sticken, während ihre beiden Besucher noch den Schreck verkraften mussten.  
„Allerdings...komme ich hier ins Spiel.“  
Ungewohnt durchdringend musterten ihre klaren Augen den blonden Jüngling.  
„Auch ich fordere diesen Kopf.  
„Du?“, stieß der Dunkelhäutige irritiert hervor und schluckte, als die Ältere nickte.  
„Als Gottheit der Vernunft kann ich unmöglich zulassen, dass dieser Dämon eine solch schreckliche Waffe erhält. Er würde ein wahres Massaker anrichten. Ich werde den Kopf an einem Ort verwahren, den nicht einmal er erreichen kann und dort wird er für immer in Frieden ruhen. Außerdem schulde ich dem Herrn der Unterwelt noch Rache.“  
Marik wollte etwas sagen, doch sein Geliebter kam ihm zuvor.  
„In Ordnung.“, stimmte Bakura zu. „Du sollst den Kopf haben.“  
Ewiger Frieden für seinen Bruder klang erstrebenswert.  
„Aber...wie sollen wir ihm denn den Kopf der Gorgo Medusa bringen, wenn du ihn willst?“, wollte der Halbgott plötzlich wissen und zog unglücklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das war das erste Mal, dass ein Plan seiner Schwester keinen Sinn ergab.  
Die Angesprochene lachte glockenhell auf, ehe sie ihre Augen auf den Albino richtete.  
„Oh Marik, glaubst du wirklich, dass der Totengott diesen Kopf von jenem der Meduse unterscheiden könnte?“  
Endgültig entgeistert wanderten die violetten Augen zu dem blassen Mann, der sofort das Gesicht wegdrehte. Moment. Was?  
„Du...du verlangst, dass ich ihm den Kopf abschlage?!“, kreischte Marik außer sich, bis seine Schwester beschwichtigend die Hand hob.  
„Warum denn nicht?“, gab sie kühl zurück. „Niemand verlangt, dass du ihn endgültig tötest. Allerdings müsstest du danach in die Unterwelt hinabsteigen und den Kopf zurück holen, wenn der Betrug gelungen ist.“  
Der Dunkelhäutige schluckte schwer. Den Herrn der Toten betrügen. Das hatten bisher nur wenige versucht und niemandem war es gelungen. Am Ende hatte er sie alle gefangen und mit seinen sadistischen Strafen bis in alle Ewigkeit in sein Reich verbannt. Der Namenlose war grausam und rachsüchtig, allein ein solches Unterfangen in Erwägung zu ziehen, mochte ihn schon rasend wütend machen.  
Langsam ließ er den Blick auf den Körper seines Geliebten wandern, ohne ihm in das schöne Antlitz zu schauen. Sein Verlangen nach dem anderen kannte keine Grenzen. Er musste diesen Granatapfel bekommen. Selbst wenn er danach mit dem Kerberos selbst um Bakuras Kopf kämpfen musste.  
„In Ordnung.“, hauchte er schließlich kaum hörbar. „Das tun wir.“  
So ließ er sich von der Schwarzhaarigen noch einige Ratschläge geben, welche ihm den Weg durch die Totenwelt ermöglichen sollten, dann übergaben sie ihr das abgeschlagene Haupt zur Verwahrung und verließen endlich ihre grünen Haine.  
„Marik?“  
Die Stimme des Albinos ließ den Jüngling aus seinen finsteren Gedanken schrecken.  
„Ja?“  
„Was ist das für eine Rache, die deine Schwester erwähnte?“  
Der Junge strich sich nachdenklich durch die sandfarbenen Haare.  
„Ich bin nicht sicher, da dieser Streit vor meiner Geburt lag,...aber soweit ich gehört habe, hatte meine Schwester nur eine einzige Liebe in ihrem Leben. Und als diese starb, weigerte sich der Totengott, ihr deren Seele herauszugeben. Angeblich ist sie bis zum heutigen Tag dort unten gefangen.“  
„Verstehe.“, murmelte die Gorgo und senkte den Blick.  
Also war die Gefahr nicht gering, dass auch er auf ewig in den Tiefen der Unterwelt gefangen blieb. Denn niemand konnte garantieren, dass Marik gegen den Namenlosen ankam.


	6. Hades

Glänzend glitt eine Träne an der karamellfarbenen Wange entlang und tropfte von der gleichmäßig geformten Kinnpartie des jungen Weingottes herab, als er die feuchten, veilchenfarbenen Augen auf seinen Geliebten richtete.  
„Was, wenn ich scheitere?“, flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme und umklammert seinen Stab mit bebenden Fingern.  
Die Gorgo, die direkt vor ihm stand und ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, stieß ein mildes Schnauben aus.  
„Dann werde ich keinen Groll gegen dich hegen. Aber du solltest wirklich mehr Vertrauen in deine Gaben haben.“  
Marik unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, noch immer unfähig, das Zepter gegen den Weißhaarigen zu erheben.  
„Ich kann das nicht tun. Es bricht mir das Herz.“  
„Wollen wir einander nie im Mondlicht liebkosen? Einander nie im strahlenden Glanz der Sonne betrachten? Uns nie in dem Anblick des anderen verlieren? Uns nur ewig in der Finsternis lieben und niemals das Leben der Glücklichen führen? Bricht dir dieser Gedanke denn nicht das Herz in Stücke?“, fragte der Albino ernst und spannte seinen Leib an.  
„Zögern wird uns dem Ziel nicht näher bringen und ich vertraue dir weit mehr, als du es tust. Also schlag zu!“  
Der Blonde erzitterte tief, ehe zahllose Tränen sein Gesicht benetzen und er ungesehen nickte.  
„Ich...werde dich zurückholen. Warte nur auf mich.“, flüsterte er voller Schmerz, bevor er sich endlich dazu zwingen konnte, die Waffe zu erheben und Bakura mit einem mächtigen Schlag zu enthaupten.  
Die Kreatur gab keinen Laut von sich, ehe ihr schlanker Körper tot und kalt hernieder sank und ihr Kopf mit einem dumpfen Laut auf der Erde aufschlug.  
Der Blonde indes presste sich laut weinend die dunklen Hände vor die Lippen und ging tief getroffen auf die Knie, um sein schändliches Werk voll Kummer zu betrachten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der andere keinen Schmerz hatte leiden müssen. Und ihm eines Tages verzieh.  
Gequält näherte er sich dem Kopfe, welcher bewegungslos im Gras lag und wagte nur langsam, die zaudernden Finger nach diesem auszustrecken. Bald. Bald würden sie einander wiedersehen. Von Leben behaucht. Er durfte nun nur nicht verzagen.  
Zärtlich ergriff er den fahlen Schädel des Geliebten und hob ihn vorsichtig mit beiden Händen auf, bevor ein grausiger Umstand ihn entsetzt zurückspringen ließ.  
Große Tropfen dunkelroten Blutes fielen unablässig aus der Wunde des blassen Halses und jedes Mal, wenn einer von ihnen den Boden erreichte, verwandelte er sich in eine bösartig zischelnde schneeweiße Schlange, die sich wurmhaft zu winden begann und schließlich voll Scheu ins Unterholz floh. Marik schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Nein. Auch dies vermochte nicht mehr, den Brand seiner Liebe zu löschen.  
So wickelte er das unheilige Tauschobjekt schließlich in das weiche Tuch, welches Bakura die letzten Tage Schutz geboten hatte und machte sich mit allem Mute, den er besaß zu dem schicksalhaften Dorfe auf, um den Betrug an seinem Ebenbild zu wagen.

Das Städtchen hatte in seiner Abwesenheit übel gelitten, war der Totengott doch davon ausgegangen, diese Wette nicht verlieren zu können und so fand Marik sich nur Stunden nach der Ermordung der Gorgo in einem nahezu grotesken Orte wieder.  
Alles schien düsterer und vom Hauch der Unterwelt vergiftet worden zu sein. Überall waren gespenstische Altäre und blutüberströmte Schlachtstätten für den Unhold errichtet worden und die Menschen sahen so bedrückt und verzweifelt aus, dass sich ein jeder ihrer erbarmen musste.  
Kaum fassen konnten sie ihr Glück, als sie den schönen blonden Jüngling erblickten, der ihnen erstaunlich bekümmert das Bündel mit seiner Beute vorzeigte und ihnen Erlösung versicherte. In diesem Dorfe sollte ihm daraufhin ein ewiger Kult gewiss sein, auch wenn dies nicht das war, worauf er in jenem Moment lauerte. Er war nur aus einem Grund über ihre Grenzen getreten.  
„Marik.“, ertönte eine boshafte Stimme und ließ den Halbgott herumfahren, als sein Pendant sich gemächlich aus den gespenstischen Nebelschwaden des Erdreichs löste.  
„Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dich vor Ablauf der zwölf Tage noch einmal erblicken zu dürfen.“  
Der dunkelhäutige Mann klang keinesfalls erfreut. Aber auch nicht, als wäre er schon besiegt.  
„Ich habe den Kopf der Gorgo Medusa erbeutet!“, rief der Junge ohne Umschweife und hielt dem grausamen Unterweltherrscher mit festem Blick die blutigen Überreste seines Geliebten entgegen. Es war sein Glück, dass der andere Gott keine tieferen Gefühle kannte und somit auch unfähig war, sie in anderen Gesichtern zu lesen.  
„Ist dem so?“, raunte der Hüne mit unverhohlener Gier und trat näher, bevor er fordernd die dunkle Hand ausstreckte.  
„Wie soll ich wissen, dass der Götterbote dir nicht mit einer List geholfen hat, um mir nicht diese Menschen überlassen zu müssen? Zeig sie mir!“  
Marik spürte, wie sich sein Herz verkrampfte. Mochte der Ältere etwas erahnen? Aber nun war es bereits zu spät, um das Unterfangen zu vertagen.  
„Wie du wünschst. Dann sollst du eben sehen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage.“, sprach er ebenso kühl und bedeutete den Bewohnern, sich abzuwenden, ehe auch er die Lider schloss und das Bündel mit aller Sorgfalt öffnete.  
Ihm blieb verbogen, wie das schattige Violett der anderen Augen in brennender Habgier erglühte und der Namenlose seine Zunge mehrmals über die eigenen dunklen Lippen fahren ließ. Was für ein Dummkopf der Jüngling doch war, ein solch gefährliches Objekt in die Welt der Sterblichen zu bringen. Der Hüne würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er ihm das Gorgonenhaupt abgehandelt hätte, das schwor er sich.  
„Nun gut.“,seufzte er schließlich und verschränkte bedauernd die muskulösen Arme.  
„Du hast gewonnen, alle Seelen hier sind dein Zeuge. Ich werde mich also von diesem Dorfe zurückziehen und dir die Stellung als Hauptgott überlassen müssen.“  
Kurz ließ er Stille auf seine Worte folgen, bevor er endlich tat, was Marik von Herzen erhofft hatte.  
„Doch sag, was willst du mit dem Kopfe tun? Willst du ihn ewig mit dir herumtragen und als Waffe gebrauchen, wenn er seinen Zweck erfüllt hat? Oder willst du ihn gar diesen dummen Sterblichen schenken, die ihn missbrauchen und sich zu unseresgleichen aufzuschwingen versuchen würden?“  
Der Jüngere gab sich wirklich die größte Mühe, sich arglos zu stellen.  
„Nun, da ist etwas dran.“, gab er nachdenklich zurück und legte die schlanken Finger an sein Kinn.  
„Ich habe noch nicht recht darüber nachgedacht, was ich mit diesem scheußlichen Gegenstand anfangen soll...eigentlich möchte ich ihn nur ungern bei mir behalten. Aber ihn den Menschen anzuvertrauen ist wohl wirklich kein guter Einfall.“  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er das zähnefletschende Grinsen des Unsterblichen ausmachen.  
„Wenn du willst, kannst du ihn mir überlassen. Aus der Unterwelt bin ich weit schrecklichere Anblicke gewöhnt und bei mir wäre er viel sicherer, hat doch nur selten ein Sterblicher mein Reich betreten.“  
Marik holte tief Luft, um nun keinen Fehler mehr zu begehen, der sein Vorhaben vereiteln könnte.  
„Ja. Warum eigentlich nicht?“, murmelte er bedächtig und ließ den Blick auf den wieder verschlossenen Stoff sinken.  
„Bei dir wäre er wohl gut aufgehoben. Doch widerstrebt mir, ihn dir einfach so zu überlassen, immerhin hat es mich vieles gekostet, diese gefährliche Beute zu bekommen.“  
Der Herr des stillen Reiches runzelte die Stirn. Was konnte er dem anderen wohl für dieses Stück anbieten?  
„Sag mir, was du dir dafür wünschst und ich will versuchen, es zu erfüllen.“, sprach er mit aller Ruhe und richtete den bösen Blick abermals auf den Blonden. Was sollte er schon wollen?  
Der Weingott unterdrückte ein Erbeben seines Leibes, als Hoffnung und Freude zu ihm zurückkehrten. Wahrhaftig. Auch dieser Plan seiner Schwester schien Früchte des Erfolgs zu tragen.  
„Ich hörte, in deinem Thronsaale wachse ein ganz besonderer Baum. Seine Früchte sollen magisch sein und niemand hat jemals eine solche erbeuten können, wenn du sie nicht als Geschenk darbotest. Ich denke, der Wert eines solchen Apfels sollte dem Wert der Gorgo entsprechen.“  
Angespannt konnte er erkennen, wie der Hüne einige Augenblicke irritiert die Brauen zusammen zog. Er mochte sich wohl fragen, warum der Jüngling ausgerechnet einen solchen Granatapfel wollte. Oder woher er überhaupt von diesen Früchten wusste. Doch es schien ihn nicht lange zu bekümmern.  
„Meinetwegen.“  
Ohne jedes Misstrauen ließ der Größere einen der begehrten Granatäpfel in seiner Hand erscheinen und hielt ihn dem Halbgott ohne Bedenken entgegen. Für ihn war Marik nicht mehr als ein dummes Kind. Im besten Fall aß er den Apfel selbst und kam dem Tod damit näher. Nichts konnte er mit diesem Attribut des Totengottes anfangen.  
Der Unterweltherrscher bemerkte nicht, wie schwer es seinem Ebenbild fiel, die Frucht anzunehmen und ihren Pakt damit zu besiegeln. Ihn scherte nur noch, dass er endlich hatte, was er wollte.  
So wartete er geduldig ab, dass der Kopf der Meduse fast zwei Tage im Zentrum des Dorfes lag, um die Seuche abzuhalten, während alle in ihren Häusern verblieben, bis er das Haupt endlich an sich nehmen durfte und lautlos mit ihm von der Erdoberfläche verschwand.  
Die Menschen wollten Marik feiern. Sie wollten ihrem Erlöser und Retter Opfergaben, Tand und Beifall spenden. Doch dieser fragte sie nur, in welcher Richtung das feurigste Gebirge liege und machte sich eiligst davon, kaum, dass sie ihm die Antwort gegeben hatten.  
Nur den Weisesten im Dorfe war klar, was in diesen Bergen lauerte. Nur sie mochten erahnen, was ihr Befreier vorhatte.

Es dauerte fast zwei Tage, bis der Blonde den Ort fand, nach dem er sich erkundigt hatte und viele Straßenräuber und wilde Tiere kreuzten dorthin seinen Weg. Sie alle fielen seiner erbarmungslosen Ungeduld zum Opfer.  
So wagte ihm niemand mehr in die Quere zu kommen, als er endlich eine mächtige Höhle erblickte, die die Natur selbst in den festen Granit des Berges geschlagen und mit ekelerregendem, schwefelhaftem Gestank erfüllt hatte. Marik schluckte schwer, als er sich näherte. Ja. Diese klaffende Wunde in der Flanke des Gebirges war eindeutig eines jener Tore, welche in die Welt der Toten führten. In die Welt ohne Wiederkehr. Zu Bakura.  
Nur langsam wagte er, dem finsteren Eingang entgegen zu kommen und sein Herz schlug so heftig, dass er glaubte, es müsse ihm die Brust zerschmettern. Was mochte ihn dort unten erwarten? Außer dem Götterboten hatte kein himmlischer Gott je einen Fuß in das verfluchte Reich gesetzt. Wie sollte er die Gorgo dort unten überhaupt finden?  
Hastig schüttelte er den sandfarbenen Schopf. Nein. Er würde sich jetzt nicht von Furcht überwältigen lassen. Dafür war er zu weit gekommen und dafür sehnte er sich zu sehr nach dem schönen Geliebten.  
So nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und trat entschlossen in das düstere Gewölbe – nur um im selben Moment von einem kreischenden Wind gepackt und wieder hinaus ins Licht geschleudert zu werden. Zu perplex, um zu schreien und zu erschrocken, um sich zu wehren, wurde der schlanke Körper mit aller Macht auf das saftige Gras vor der Höhle zurückgeworfen und blieb heftig atmend liegen. Was...was war geschehen?  
Völlig verblüfft richtete der Junge sich wieder auf und musste noch zwei weitere Male aus dem Gange gestoßen werden, bis er endlich akzeptierte, dass ihm der Zutritt verwehrt wurde.  
Was...wie konnte das sein?  
Erbost umklammerter der Blonde seinen Stab und fixierte das unsichtbare Tor aus zornigen Augen. Warum hatte seine dumme Schwester ihm darüber nichts gesagt? Hatte sie es vergessen? Hatte sie es nicht gewusst? Wie sollte er dort hineinkommen?  
Schon war er im Begriff, sich abzuwenden und die Schwarzhaarige erneut aufzusuchen, als er mit einem Male inne hielt. Ihm behagte nicht, Bakura zu lange in dem finsteren Reich allein zu lassen. Er wollte hier nicht weg. Nicht weg von dieser Pforte, die ihn zu seinem Geliebten bringen konnte, der wohl sehnsüchtig und verzweifelt auf ihn wartete.  
Nachdenklich ließ Marik sich auf die duftende Wiese fallen. Nein. Er musste das Problem wohl diesmal allein lösen. Zumal er die Geduld seiner heiligen Schwester nicht überstrapazieren wollte.  
So betrachtete er für eine Weile das drohende Maul des uralten Gesteins und dachte angestrengt über eine rasche Lösung nach, als er plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel und mit Schrecken bemerkte, dass ein roter, glänzender Ball im hohen Grase lag. Nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Sein Granatapfel! Er musste ihn bei den zahlreichen Stürzen verloren haben! Schnell kam er zurück auf die Füße und eilte zu der Frucht, um das kostbare Kleinod wieder einzusammeln und vor dem endgültigen Verlust zu schützen. Es wäre einer Tragödie gleich gekommen, wenn er das Tauschobjekt hier verloren hätte.  
Doch in jenem Moment, als er den Apfel wieder in seinen Kleidern verstauen wollte, kam ihm ein eigenartiger Gedanke. Zögernd hob er das Objekt hoch und musterte es.  
„Diese Frucht kann selbst einen unsterblichen Gott der Unterwelt verfallen machen.“, wiederholte er leise die Worte seiner Verwandten, ehe er sich unsicher durch die Haare fuhr.  
Konnte diese Frucht ihn in das Reich seines Widersachers bringen? Würde ein Bissen davon Mariks Unsterblichkeit aufheben? Würde es reichen, nur einen Teil der Frucht zu verzehren? Konnte das überhaupt funktionieren?  
Einige Sekunden haderte er mit all seinen Ängsten und Einwänden, dann legte er beide Hände an die harte Schale und brach den Granatapfel mit aller Kraft in zwei Hälften. Roter Saft benetzte die dunklen Finger und tropfte schimmernd an ihnen herab. So rot, wie das Blut der Gefallenen, so rot, wie keine andere Frucht jemals zuvor gewesen war. Es war wahrlich keine Nahrung der Sterblichen.  
Ohne weiteres Zaudern, brach er die eine Hälfte noch einmal auseinander und verspeiste rasch und neugierig das ganze Viertel des Apfels, bevor er sich würgend die Hand vor den Mund presste. Der Unterweltapfel war tausend Mal bitterer als all seine Ebenbilder im Menschenreich und Marik spürte förmlich, wie sein ganzer Körper sich gegen die dämonische Speise zu wehren begann.  
Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, sich ob des Gefühls nicht zu erbrechen und die dunklen Kerne in seinem Magen zu behalten, bis das schreckliche Empfinden endlich nachließ und er schwer atmend auf die Knie sank. Ob er nun sterblich war? Er wagte nicht, es herauszufinden...  
Schwankend erhob er sich wieder von den weichen biegsamen Halmen und wagte ein weiteres Mal, seinen Fuß in die unwirtliche Höhle zu setzen.  
Nichts und niemand hielt ihn auf. Er war erfolgreich gewesen, jedoch, zu welchem Preis?


	7. Charon und Kerberos

Immer tiefer folgte er dem düsteren Tunnelsystem ins Zentrum der Erde und legte alsbald zitternd die Arme um sich, da die zwielichtige Dunkelheit mit einer entsetzlichen Kälte einherging. Was für ein schrecklicher Ort. Und dabei hatte Marik noch nicht einmal das Zentrum der Unterwelt erreicht. Wahrlich, nur sein finsteres, herzloses Gegenstück vermochte in solch einem Reiche zu leben und zu regieren. Den Jungen schauderte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm die wahre Natur des Totengottes bewusst. Und sie ängstigte ihn maßlos.  
„Was möget Ihr wohl sein?“  
Die Kälte in der monotonen Stimme ließ den Weingott erschrocken zusammenfahren, bevor er unsicher in die Schwärze spähte, um ihren Besitzer auszumachen. Es war nicht jene des Unsterblichen gewesen, aber...  
„Ungehindert habt Ihr diese Hallen betreten und doch kann ich Euer pulsierendes, warmes Blut bis zu den Ufern meines Flusses riechen. Ihr habt hier nichts verloren, also was mag Eure Füße bis an diese Gestade gelenkt haben?“  
Erst kaum merklich, dann immer deutlicher löste sich ein riesiger grauer Schatten aus der Dunkelheit, der nur langsam die Konturen einer Gestalt in Kutte annahm und immer näher heran kam, bis der Blonde einem kolossalen Mann gegenüber stand, der ihn um einiges überragte.  
Der Stoff verdeckte seinen ganzen Körper und sein ganzes Gesicht, doch die stechenden, glühenden Augen, die an brennenden Bernstein erinnerten, genügten, um dem Halbgott gehörigen Respekt einzuflößen.  
Der Seelenfährmann, Charon. Der unbarmherzige und korrupte Wächter der Unterwelt. Ihm allein oblag die Entscheidung, was nun aus diesem Besucher wurde.  
„Ich...wünsche, ans andere Ufer gebracht zu werden.“, sprach Marik dennoch mit allem Mute und streckte den schlanken Arm aus, um auf die rauschende Finsternis zu deuten, die den Riesen ausgespien hatte.  
„Ich habe ein Ungetüm getötet, doch kann ich mich nicht in der Gewissheit wiegen, dass es wahrhaftig verstorben ist. Ich will seine Seele sehen, vorher kann ich weder ruhen noch essen.“  
Es war eine Lüge, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Und sie sicherte den Jungen ab, wenn der Wächter Fragen stellen sollte.  
„Ein Ungetüm?“  
Der Größere verschränkte langsam die Arme und schien sich erinnern zu wollen.  
„Nun...zahlreiche ihrer sind in den letzten Wochen hier vorbei gekommen. Ein neuer Heroe soll aufgetaucht sein und sie alle nacheinander erlegen...es sind seltsame Zeiten. Was mag uns wohl bevor stehen, wenn so viele starke Sterbliche -“  
„Ich werde mich gewiss nicht auf Euer Urteil verlassen, ob Ihr jene Kreatur wahrhaftig gesehen habt oder nicht. Ich will mich selbst überzeugen!“, fuhr der Dunkelhäutige ihm herrisch dazwischen und schritt ohne Skrupel an dem Verhüllten vorbei, um zu dessen Boot zu gehen.  
„Setzt mich über und spart Euch die Worte, bis Seelen kommen, die Euch mehr Gehör schenken wollen!“  
Der Gescholtene zeigte keine Reaktion auf die Zurechtweisung und zuckte nur mit den mächtigen Schultern.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht, Reisender. Solange Ihr über Gut verfügt, mit welchem Ihr die Fahrt bezahlen könnt, will ich Euch bringen, wohin immer Ihr wollt.“  
Marik händigte dem gierigen Fährmann allen Schmuck aus, den er am Leibe trug und nur kurz darauf glitt der Kahn lautlos durch die düsteren Wasser, in denen zahllose Gesichter und Körper zu erkennen waren.  
Ob in diesen feuchten Gräbern wohl auch der Bruder seines Geliebten die Ewigkeit fristen mochte? All die Menschen, die der Jüngling im Laufe der Zeit getroffen hatte? Angespannt zog er die Glieder enger an den Körper, als einzelne geisterhafte Hände über die Reling schnellten und ihn zu ergreifen suchten. Er wollte es lieber nicht allzu genau wissen...  
Die Fahrt endete weit schneller, als er es erwartet hatte und als der Riese ihn wissen ließ, dass sie angekommen waren, sprang er so schnell er konnte an das steinige Ufer, an dem die Toten des Flusses ihn nicht fassen konnten.  
„Soll ich auf Euch warten, Reisender?“, schnarrte der Wächter, während er befriedigt mit den Armreifen und Ketten des Blonden spielte.  
Marik nickte nur. Es war wohl nicht verkehrt, sich einen Fluchtweg offen zu lassen.  
So wandte er sich denn von dem ruchlosen Manne ab und schritt tiefer in die gähnende Finsternis unendlicher Gänge, während die Angst sein Herz immer stärker umfing und seinem Verstand grausame Streiche zu spielen schien. Hier und da glaubte er schwankende Schatten zu sehen, die sich mit leeren Augen ziellos dahinschleppten, schwer seufzend und keuchend gegen die Wände stießen und mehr als einmal greinend in sich zusammensackten. Maßlos war das Entsetzen des Dunkelhäutigen, als er begriff, dass diese Kreaturen eben nicht seiner Fantasie entsprangen und echt waren, wie das Reich, in welchem sie umherirrten. Es waren die Gefangenen dieses heillosen Ortes. Bebend versuchte er sich wieder und wieder an den Gestalten vorbei zu schleichen, die ihn kaum bis gar nicht zu bemerken schienen und hoffte inständig, dass keine der Seelen dem Geruche seines warmen Blutes Beachtung schenken mochte - doch er hätte wissen müssen, dass dieses innere Flehen nicht erhört werden würde.  
Erst vernahm er das fauchende Schnarren nur wie das leise Summen eines fernen Insekts, doch rasch schwoll es in seinen Ohren zu einem erschreckenden Knurren an, sodass er schließlich wagen musste, sich nach der Quelle der Laute umzudrehen. Der Anblick ließ ihn erstarren.  
Braune glühende Augen fixierten ihn mit einer dämonisch gierigen Leidenschaft und aufgeregt zischende Schlangen wanden sich ekelerregend aus weißem, weichem Haar hervor. Der Blonde machte fast instinktiv einen Schritt rückwärts, als er das bleiche Antlitz seines Verfolgers erkannte. Das...konnte doch nicht...  
„Nein...“, stieß er entgeistert hervor, ehe die Bestie zum Sprung ansetzte und sich brüllend auf den jungen Gott stürzte, um ihn mit dem ganzen Ausmaß ihres Hungers zu zerfleischen. Ihm blieb nichts, als entsetzt die Lider zusammen zu kneifen. Unmöglich konnte er gegen den anderen kämpfen.  
Ein starker Luftstoß riss Marik von den Füßen und ließ ihn unsanft auf das harte Gestein des Ganges fallen, bevor er schützend die Arme vor das Gesicht drückte und angespannt auf die ersten Schmerzen der grausamen Bisse wartete. Doch nichts geschah. Obwohl das aggressive Kreischen der Gorgo keine einzige Sekunde verstummte. Wie konnte das...?  
Irritiert wagte der Weingott schließlich, die verstörten Augen wieder zu öffnen und zwischen den muskulösen dunklen Gliedern hervorzuschauen, ehe sich ihm ein gar seltsamer Anblick bot.  
Hunderte farblose Vipern schnappten nach ihm, hastige blasse Finger versuchten mit aller Macht, ihm die Haut vom Leib zu reißen und dunkle Augen betrachteten ihn voller Gier und Blutlust. Doch der Weißhaarige vor ihm konnte ihn nicht berühren. Seine schattenhaften Klauen drangen durch den karamellfarbenen Körper, wie Sturm durch ein offenes Fenster. Er konnte ihm nichts anhaben.  
Völlig perplex und doch fasziniert starrte der Dunkelhäutige in das fahle aggressive Gesicht, welches wohl niemand zuvor so ausgiebig studieren konnte und zog verblüfft die Brauen zusammen, als ihm ein seltsamer Umstand klar wurde. In der Tat. Man konnte Ryou selbst jetzt deutlich ansehen, dass er der Sterbliche unter den Dreien gewesen war. Der arme Junge wirkte in all seinem Wahnsinn irrsinnig erschöpft. Müde und leer. Wie nur ein sterbliches Wesen aussehen konnte, welches seiner eigenen Existenz längst überdrüssig geworden war und doch keine Erlösung fand. Mitleid und Grauen erfüllten das Herz des Gottes. Nicht einmal hier konnte die Gorgo Medusa Frieden finden. Nicht einmal hier im Reich der Dunkelheit, in dem alle toten Wesen die Ewigkeit fristeten. Obwohl Ryou vom Wasser der Lethe gekostet haben musste, konnten die animalischen Triebe seiner Seele nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen. Wie sollte er dies jemals Bakura erklären, wenn sie einander wiedersahen?  
Schweren Herzens wagte er schließlich sich unter den Angriffen des Monsters zu erheben und seinen Weg langsam und unter ständigen sinnlosen Schlägen der Kreatur fortzusetzen. Er musste einfach hoffen, dass sie es irgendwann müde wurde, den Blonden zu attackieren. Und dass sie ihm auf seinem Rückweg nicht irgendwie in die Oberwelt folgte. Das hätte ihr Bruder niemals ertragen.  
Lange blieb der kleine Weißhaarige an seiner Seite und Marik hatte sich bereits angstvoll gefragt, wie er wohl das Herz des Totenreichs unbemerkt erreichen solle, wenn der Junge nicht zu fauchen und zu geifern aufhörte, als dieser abrupt stehen blieb und damit die Neugierde des Halbgottes auf sich zog. Mochte er die unnütze Jagd etwa endlich leid sein? Er irrte. In den schattigen, braunen Sichelaugen hatte sich eine seltsame Art von Furcht ausgebreitet und zuletzt floh die Meduse zurück in die Schatten, wie ein Tier, welches das brennende Feuer gewittert hatte. Marik spürte augenblicklich Unbehagen. Was hatte selbst die Gorgo mit Schrecken erfüllt? Er sollte es bald herausfinden.  
Angstvoll erreichte der Jüngling eine weitere Kurve, hinter der er zum ersten Mal seit langem ein gespenstisches Leuchten erkennen konnte. Was mochte dort auf ihn warten?  
Vorsichtig und auf jeden noch so schändlichen Hinterhalt gefasst, wagte er schließlich den Kopf ein Stück weit um die Ecke zu schieben und fuhr in sich zusammen, als er erkannte, was vor ihm lag.  
Er konnte eine riesige, hohe, wenn auch düstere Halle ausmachen, deren Ende unmöglich zu erraten war und den Eindruck der Unendlichkeit vermittelte. An allen Wänden waren riesige Fackeln befestigt worden, in denen unablässig und gefährlich ein kränkliches blaues Feuer loderte und an einer der dunklen Mauern erhob sich ein mächtiger Thron, der aus den bleichen Gebeinen der Toten gefertigt zu sein schien. Selbst der knorrige Baum, welcher in der Mitte des Saales empor spross und sich gequält unter der fürchterlichen Last seiner dämonischen Früchte bog, vermochte nicht, diesem Orte etwas heimeliges zu verleihen. Marik war am Herrschersitz seines Ebenbildes angekommen...  
Zaghaft getraute er sich endlich, einen Fuß in das gigantische Gewölbe zu setzen und sich zögernd ein wenig nach allen Seiten umzusehen. Ob der Totengott seine Beute wohl hier...?  
Sein Blick blieb an einem kleinen Altar hängen, welcher etwas abseits im Schatten einer scharfen Kante ruhte und fast unscheinbar in diesem verschwand. Auf ihm konnte er die Konturen eines milchfarbenen Schopfes und blasse, halb von den Strähnen verdeckte Gesichtszüge erkennen. Bakura.  
Ein befreites Lächeln glitt über die dunklen Lippen und ließ die hoffnungslosen violetten Augen abermals im Glanze der Zuversicht erstrahlen. Er hatte ihn gefunden. Er hatte seinen Geliebten wahrhaft in diesem Irrgarten aus Tod und Verderben wiedergefunden.  
So schnell er konnte, eilte er zu dem zwielichtigen Versteck und wickelte den abgetrennten Schädel liebevoll in einen Teil seiner Kleidung, nachdem er ihn mit aller Hingabe an sich gedrückt hatte. Nie war er so glücklich und erleichtert gewesen. Nun musste er sie beide nur noch hier hinaus schaffen. Nichts mochte leichter sein. Zumindest glaubte er das.  
Denn er hatte sich noch keine vier Schritte von dem Opfertische entfernt, als ein Donnern und Grollen den ganzen Raum erbeben und den Dunkelhäutigen endgültig das Gleichgewicht verlieren ließ. Schwer fiel er auf die Knie und presste schützend sein Diebesgut an die eigene Brust, ehe ein monströses Rauschen ihn zwang, den Blick zu heben.  
Sofort stellten sich all seine Nackenhaare auf und rasende Angst bemächtigte sich seines göttlichen Herzens.  
Vor ihm stand, grausig brüllend und ekelhaftes Gift ausspeiend, eine riesige hundeartige Kreatur mit drei Köpfen, deren sechs wilde rote Augen sich ganz und gar auf den versteinerten Jüngling zu ihren Füßen gerichtet hatten. Räudiges Fell ragte in abstoßenden Büscheln aus den sehnigen, teilweise die Muskelstränge preisgebenden Körperpartien hervor und verlieh der anscheinend halb verwesten Bestie damit etwas so unerträglich Beängstigendes, dass Marik nur knapp gelang, den Kopf in seinen Armen nicht fallen zu lassen. Der Kerberos. Der schrecklichste Wächter, den man in diesem Reiche finden konnte. Der Dämon, der alles zerfleischte, was er in seine Pranken bekam, alles verzehrte, was nicht hierher gehörte und aufgrund seiner fantastischen, allmächtigen Sinne unmöglich abzuschütteln oder zu besiegen war. Marik war verloren.  
Brüllend bellend richtete sich das Ding immer energischer vor dem zurückweichenden Blonden auf, welcher jeden Moment damit rechnen musste, dass eines der Mäuler nach ihm schnappen würde, und verbreitete dabei einen solch unerträglichen Gestank, dass der Weingott schon ohnmächtig zu werden glaubte. Es war aus. Ein Sieg gegen diese Ausgeburt der Unterwelt war vollkommen utopisch. Zitternd drückte der Eindringling den Kopf seiner geliebten Gorgo noch enger an sich und ignorierte den Angstschweiß auf seiner Stirn. Der Kerberos würde sie beide fressen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Bakura würde Marik dies irgendwie überleben. Und dann würden sie einander nie wiedersehen und der Junge musste sich den Rest aller Tage von der Erinnerung heimsuchen und quälen las-  
Unerwartet kehrte Entschlossenheit in die veilchenfarbenen Augen zurück und ihr Blick stellte sich dem Ungetüm entschieden entgegen. Nein. Sie waren so weit gekommen. Und hatte er nicht geschworen, notfalls den Kerberos selbst zu töten, wenn es sie nur endlich an ihr gemeinsames Ziel brachte? Bakura hatte die Meduse getötet, seinen eigenen geliebten Bruder. Damit der junge Halbgott überleben konnte. Wie erbärmlich mochte es da sein, wenn Marik nicht in der Lage wäre, diesen Kettenhund zu vernichten, um dem Albino das Leben zurück zu geben?  
Energisch hob der Blonde seine freie Hand in die Luft und ergriff ohne Zaudern den mächtigen Stab, der sich innerhalb eines einzigen Atemzuges zwischen seinen Fingern manifestierte. Es war stets eine dumme Idee gewesen, dem Gott des Wahnsinns in die Quere zu kommen...das sollte auch dieses Monstrum lernen.  
Kaum hatte er das Zepter seiner Macht mit einigen schnellen Bewegungen nach vorne und auf den Wächter gerichtet, jagten von überall her dicke Weinranken aus den Schatten und wickelten und schlangen sich um die Glieder und die drei Kehlen der Bestie, bevor sie sie mit aller Gewalt zu Boden rissen und unerbittlich zu würgen begannen. Das Untier wehrte sich mit all seinen Kräften, doch gegen das stetig intensiver wuchernde Rankenwerk mochte sie nichts auszurichten. Schon hatte er das Höllenwesen fast besiegt, fast den letzten Atemzug aus dem Kerberos herausgepresst...  
als eine kalte Stimme ihn im Innersten zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Wirklich nicht schlecht, Marik. Für einen Halbsterblichen, meine ich.“  
Schaudernd sah der Angesprochene zu, wie sich zunächst ein blonder, fast lodernder Schopf aus dem Hals des röchelnden Ungeheuers löste, ehe ein karamellfarbenes Gesicht folgte, welches den Jungen aus düsteren violetten Augen taxierte. Der Herr der Unterwelt. Nun wurde es brenzlig.  
Ohne jede Eile glitt der Hüne immer weiter aus dem verwesten sehnigen Fleisch seines Dieners, bis er vollkommen gelassen vor seinem Widersacher stand und sich majestätisch aufrichtete, um ihn teils hämisch, teils verärgert zu mustern.  
„Ich erspare uns die Fragerei, was du in meinem Reich zu suchen hast...“, raunte er sichtlich gereizt und blickte dennoch weiterhin spöttisch lächelnd auf das Bündel in Mariks Arm.  
„Es gehört einiges an Mut dazu, mich bestehlen und betrügen zu wollen. Oder bist du ganz einfach nur dumm?“  
Der kleinere Dunkelhäutige schluckte schwer und hielt schützend seinen Stab vor sich.  
„Der Kopf der Gorgo gehört mir. Außerdem ist er sowieso nicht die Meduse, die du so unbedingt wolltest.“  
Der grausame Herrscher lächelte kalt.  
„Und wenn schon. Eine Gorgo ist eine Gorgo und ich habe sie rechtmäßig erkauft.“  
Fordernd streckte er die Hand aus und trat näher auf den Jüngling zu.  
„Dass du hier bist, beweist, dass du den Granatapfel gegessen hast. Du besitzt also nichts, mit dem du unseren Tausch rückgängig machen könntest...“  
Marik drückte Bakuras Schädel fast störrisch an sich und umklammerte seine Waffe noch angespannter.  
„Ich habe diese Gorgo unter Einsatz meines Lebens erbeutet. Du bekommst sie nicht zurück.“  
Der Größere lachte freudlos auf, bevor auch er die Hand öffnete und einen mächtigen schwarzen Eibischstab darin erscheinen ließ, der fast unter der Last zahlloser Totenköpfe zu versagen drohte.  
„Du scheinst tatsächlich bereit, mit mir um diesen Schatz zu kämpfen...nun denn. Lass uns schauen, wem dieses Artefakt zusteht.“  
Der Weingott spürte, wie es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Das Zepter des Totengottes. Kein Objekt, weder im Diesseits noch im Jenseits, war so gefährlich, wie dieses. Eine einzige Berührung dieses Stabes trennte die Seele vom Körper und ließ sie auf ewig in den fürchterlichen Thanatos stürzen. Nur der Göttervater allein vermochte, seiner Macht zu widerstehen und eine ähnlich gefährliche Waffe vorzuweisen.  
Schweigend ertrug er einige Sekunden lang das frostige Grinsen des Hünen, ehe er selbst lächelte.  
„Für wahr. Für diesen Schädel wäre ich bereit, so einiges zu tun, was meinem Titel als Gott des Wahnsinns gerecht werden würde, doch...selbst ich möchte keinesfalls in Streit mit dir geraten, wenn du diesen Stab in Händen hältst...“  
Geduldig ließ er das triumphierende Gelächter des anderen Gottes über sich ergehen, ehe er weitersprach.  
„Dennoch wissen wir beide, dass es mir auch unmöglich ist, mich an diesem Punkte geschlagen zu geben. Ich gehöre zu den zwölf hohen Himmelsgöttern, niemals darf ich mich der Schande ergeben kampflos zu fliehen. Zumal deine Verachtung für mich dann wohl noch tiefer sitzen wird.“  
Der Größere kicherte amüsiert, ehe die tückischen Augen sich auf sein Gegenstück legten.  
„Gewiss, viel Wahl hast du nicht.“  
Wenn er ehrlich war, begrüßte der Ältere jenes Pflichtgefühl des eitlen Knaben. Schon so lange hatte er auf einen Grund gelauert, die Götter der Oberwelt anzugreifen und zu vernichten. Und wenn er mit diesem unliebsamen Bengel beginnen konnte, sollte ihm dies nur Recht sein.  
„Allerdings...“  
Erneut glitt ein Lächeln über die dunklen Züge des Jünglings - diesmal jedoch ohne eine Spur der Aufgabe zu verraten.  
„...sollte auch ein Gott des Wahnsinns nicht verschmähen hin – und wieder auf die Stimme seiner Vernunft zu lauschen...“  
Die schattigen Augen des anderen verengten sich in ehrlichem Argwohn. Was redete der Junge da? Ließ die Angst ihn allmählich den Verstand verlieren? Oder war seine Feigheit vor dem Totengott nur so riesig, dass sie seinen Stolz und sein Ehrgefühl zu überwiegen begann?  
Misstrauisch und fast unwillkürlich zog nun auch der Hüne sein Zepter schützend vor den eigenen Körper, sich eines gehässigen Grinsens dabei nicht erwehren könnend.  
„So? Also hast du dich entschieden, kampflos deine Beute aufzugeben und mein Reich freiwillig wieder zu verlassen?“, zischte er amüsiert und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe das bedrohliche Aufglimmen seiner Augen zu unterdrücken. Glaubte dieser Halbsterbliche wirklich, dass sein Ebenbild ihn nach dieser maßlosen Frechheit und Unverschämtheit einfach ziehen lassen würde? Wie naiv.  
„Ganz im Gegenteil.“  
Mit ungewohnt festem Blicke hob der Kleinere plötzlich seinen Weinstab in die Höhe.  
„Ich gehe nun. Mit meiner Beute. Und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten, Mörderischer.“  
Der ältere Blonde kam nicht umhin, schallend aufzulachen. Wahrhaftig! Marik wagte, ihn mit seinem nutzlosen Stabe anzugreifen! War der Weingott denn wirklich so dumm und verblendet, dass er nicht begriff, dass der Herr der Unterwelt jede seiner Ranken abwehren und im Augenblick der Berührung ersterben lassen konnte?! Begriff er nicht, dass seine Macht nicht einmal in der Lage war, seinen Widersacher zu erreich-  
Die kalten violetten Augen des Namenlosen weiteten sich in absoluter Entgeisterung, als er nur noch mit ansehen konnte, wie die mächtigen Weinpflanzen, den noch immer gefesselten Kerberos in die Luft schwangen und herumrissen, ehe sie die beängstigende Kreatur mit aller Gewalt gegen ihren entsetzt aufschreienden Eigentümer schleuderten.  
Der Jüngling wartete wankend, bis das immense Beben der gestürzten Bestie verhallt war, dann rannte er so schnell es seine Füße erlaubten in jenen Gang zurück, aus dem er gekommen war. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte es wahrhaftig geschafft! Er hatte den unbesiegbaren Schattenherrscher mit einer List außer Gefecht gesetzt! Ohne einen direkten Kampf zu wagen, den er mit absoluter Sicherheit verloren hätte! Sein Verstand hatte obsiegt! Seine Schwester wäre sicherlich zufrieden, vielleicht sogar stolz, wenn er ihr davon berichten wü-  
Ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen brachte die ganze Unterwelt zum Erzittern und ließ den Flüchtigen abermals fast der Länge nach hinschlagen, bevor er sich noch knapp retten konnte und um eine weitere Ecke stürzte.  
Diese Stimme. Der andere Gott hatte sich anscheinend von der Last seines Dieners befreit...und schien nun so wütend, wie es nur die grausigsten Kreaturen der bekannten Welt zu sein vermochten.  
Der Halbgott fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er musste den Hades verlassen, ehe der Hüne ihn zu fassen bekam! Er würde ihn wohl lebendig in der Luft zerreissen und Mariks Leiche zerfleischen, bis nichts mehr von ihr übrig war, bevor er die Seele des Unglücklichen in die Tiefen der schrecklichsten Folter verbannte.  
Hastig stürmte er um eine weitere Biegung und wich halb erschrocken einigen schlurfenden Schatten aus. Er erkannte diesen Gang wieder! Der Fährmann war nah!  
Obwohl die Erschöpfung an ihm zerrte und der Atem längst nicht so schnell in seine Lungen wehte, wie es von Nöten gewesen wäre, rannte der Junge nur noch schneller an die Ufer des gurgelnden, finsteren Flusses und sah sich hektisch um, um endlich ein Zeichen des Bestechlichen zu erhaschen.  
Hatte er ihm nicht aufgetragen, dass er warten solle? Hatte er ihm nicht genug Gold dafür überliefert? Der Gejagte knirschte ärgerlich mit den Zähnen. Wirklich, niemand kannte in diesem Reiche Moral oder -  
„Ah, Ihr seid zurückgekehrt.“, schnarrte eine vertraute Stimme und ließ den Blonden fast dankbar herumfahren.  
Da wo eben noch nichts gewesen war, war ein winziges Schiffchen aufgetaucht. Und in ihm hockte der verhüllte Riese, der den Kleineren mit seinen stechenden Bernsteinaugen taxierte.  
„Wie es aussieht, habt Ihr den Herrn ungewöhnlich wütend gemacht.“  
Marik schluckte und umklammerte sein Zepter noch fester. Natürlich. Charon musste eine gewisse Loyalität gegen den Hünen hegen. Warum hatte er dies denn nicht bedacht? Musste er also auch ihn erst aus dem Wege räumen, ehe ihm endlich der Aufstieg aus der Unterwelt vergönnt wurde?  
„Nun ja. Aber dies soll mich nichts angehen. Sold ist Sold und Ihr habt Eure Rückfahrt bereits bezahlt. Und ich bin nicht gewillt, die kunstvollen Schmuckstücke Eurer Knöchel zurückzugeben...Steigt ein!“  
Der Weingott traute seinen Ohren nicht. Der Wächter war tatsächlich bereit, ihm zu helfen? Er glaubte ihm nicht. Trotzdessen stieg er eilig in das kleine Boot und klammerte den Kopf noch enger an sich. Himmel, was sollte er eigentlich tun, wenn er das Totenreich verlassen hatte? Auch unter den warmen Strahlen der Sonne wären er und sein Geliebter nicht vor dem Dämon sicher, der sich jetzt aus den Weiten der Unterwelt an ihre Fersen heften und sie womöglich bis ans Ende der Welt jagen würde...  
Resignierend schloss er die Augen und legte das Kinn auf seiner Beute ab. Hatte diese Flucht überhaupt einen Sinn, wenn sie niemals enden konnte? Wäre Bakura überhaupt zu solch einem Dasein bereit? Und konnten sie überhaupt beieinander bleiben, wenn der Schattengott so rasend nach einem Schädel verlangte?  
Ein Stoß riss ihn schlagartig wieder aus seinen finsteren Gedanken und ließ ihn erschrocken das Haupt heben.  
„Wir haben das andere Ufer erreicht.“, raunte die kalte Stimme des Riesen und Marik zögerte nicht lange, unter dem Blick eisiger, gelblicher Augen aus dem Gefährt zu springen.  
„Wird er Euch nicht dafür bestrafen?“, wollte der Jüngling betreten wissen und blieb noch einen Moment stehen, nicht fassen könnend, dass Charon ihn in keine Falle gelockt hatte.  
„Nein, er weiß, wen er hier an seine Pforten gestellt hat.“, erwiderte der andere unerwartet lächelnd und wandte sich wieder seinem Schiffe zu.  
„Grüßt Eure Schwester und richtet ihr aus, dass ich es ihm heimzahle, wann immer sich eine Gelegenheit bietet.“  
Der Verstand des Weingottes hatte eben beinahe vollständig erfasst, was man ihm da eben gesagt hatte, als ihn eine wutentbrannte Stimme zusammen zucken ließ, die voll Hass seinen Namen fauchte. Ein Blick ans andere Ufer genügte. Soweit es auch entfernt sein mochte – die Flammen, welche den rachsüchtigen, halb wahnsinnigen Hünen umgaben, konnte er selbst bis hierher erkennen.  
„Vielen...Dank.“, murmelte er noch einmal scheu, bevor er endgültig in der Dunkelheit verschwand und in höchstmöglicher Geschwindigkeit zum Ausgang stürmte. Wenn es ihm gelang, hinaus zu kommen, war es ihm vielleicht möglich, einen Felsen mit seinen Ranken vor den Eingang zu schieben. Wenn er es bis ins Licht der Sonne schaffte, war es ihm vielleicht möglich, dem älteren Gott zu entkommen, mochte dieser doch nicht, sich zu lange im Tageslicht aufzuhalten.  
Immer weiter lief und lief er durch die endlosen, schwarzen Korridore, vorbei an Schatten und kreischenden Seelen, bis er endlich das Licht der Pforte erkennen konnte, welches ihm den Weg wies. Sie hatten es fast geschafft! Sie waren dem Reich des Furchtbaren fast entkommen! Ein letztes Mal setzte der Junge zum Sprung an, um den rettenden Schritt aus der Schreckenswelt zu tätigen, als ein Rauschen ihn in der Bewegung den Kopf wenden ließ. Seine veilchenfarbenen Augen weiteten sich bis zum Äußersten. Nein.  
„Hab ich dich endlich!“  
Es war nicht der triumphierende Schrei des Unsterblichen, der augenblicklich alles Blut aus dem karamellfarbenen Gesicht des Jünglings trieb. Auch nicht das zähnefletschende Grinsen oder die grausamen Augen des Größeren. Es war der Anblick des Namenlosen, der, ebenfalls im Sprung, über dem Jüngeren schwebte und seinen Stab erhoben hatte, um den Flüchtigen mit einem gezielten, tödlichen Schlag niederzuraffen.  
Es war vobei. Diesem Angriff konnte Marik nicht ausweichen. Der ältere Blonde würde ihn treffen und seine Seele vom Körper spalten. War denn wirklich alles umsonst gewesen?! Hatte er all diese Unmöglichkeiten wirklich überwunden, nur um jetzt buchstäblich an der Schwelle zum Ziel vernichtet zu werden?! Gab es denn keine Hoffnung auf Rettung mehr?!  
Der Halbgott schloss die Augen und presste den Kopf der Gorgo ein letztes Mal mit aller Intensität an sich, während er unaufhaltsam wieder gen Boden fiel.  
Es stimmte wohl. Niemand versuchte den Herrn der Unterwelt zu betrügen und kam damit lebendig davon...


	8. Leuke

Ein eigenartiger, metallischer Ton zerschnitt die Luft und ließ Marik völlig irritiert den Kopf heben, nachdem er hart auf dem grasigen Untergrund aufgekommen war. Im gleißenden Licht der Sonne konnte er einen hochpolierten Schild aus reinstem Messing erstrahlen sehen. Einen mächtigen, glänzenden Schild, der von einem dunklen Arm gehalten wurde und den Eibischstab davon abhielt, dem Jungen das Genick zu zertrümmern.  
„Ach,...das wird ja eine richtige Familienzusammenkunft...“, kicherte die tiefe Stimme des Hünen, ehe er versuchte, den Widerstand zurückzustoßen.  
„Du musst dich auch wirklich überall einmischen, nicht wahr?“  
Ebenfalls karamellfarbene Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gelassenen Lächeln und dunkelblaue Augen hoben sich, um den Unterweltsgott durchdringend zu fixieren.  
„Hast du etwa geglaubt, dass ich diesem Schauspiel hier tatenlos zusehen würde?“  
Der Weingott konnte nicht glauben, was er da über sich sah. Seine Schwester. Seine Schwester war tatsächlich vollbewaffnet aufgetaucht, um ihn vor dem Wahnsinnigen zu retten.  
Mit einer Bewegung, die für eine Frau eigentlich viel zu energisch und mächtig war, stieß die dunkelhaarige Schildträgerin ihren Widersacher von sich, bevor sie den Blick senkte und den verdatterten Blonden zu ihren Füßen ernst musterte.  
„Marik, mach, dass du verschwindest.“, zischte sie drängend, während sie die Augen abermals auf den gehässig grinsenden Totengott richtete.  
„Das hier ist ein Streit, den nur die Unsterblichen führen sollten...“  
Der Angesprochene zögerte einen Moment, bis er über sich brachte aufzustehen. Er musste seiner Schwester vertrauen. Sie war unfassbar mächtig und wusste stets was sie tat. Niemals hätte sie offenen Streit mit den Unterweltsherrscher gesucht, wenn sie sich nicht ihres Sieges gewiss wäre.  
„Ich danke dir...“, flüsterte er daher ungewohnt demütig, ehe er hastig Bakuras Überreste an sich presste und so schnell es ging in die dunklen Ausläufer eines nahen Hains hinein floh.  
Die schattigen Augen des älteren Blonden folgten ihm, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Schwarzhaarige direkt vor ihnen richteten.  
„Solche Märtyrertaten bin ich gar nicht von dir gewohnt...“, höhnte der Finstere und erhob abermals seinen schwarzen Stab, um die Frau anzugreifen.  
„Selbst für eine unsterbliche, uralte Göttin ist es höchst mutig, allein den Kampf mit mir zu suchen.“  
Das breite Lächeln der Dunkelhäutigen ließ ihn verwirrt inne halten.  
„Allein?“  
Langsam ließ sie den Schild sinken.  
„Anscheinend müssen sich deine Augen erst an das Licht des Tages gewöhnen. Ich habe niemals behauptet, allein gekommen zu sein.“  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis der Hüne begriff, dass sich hinter der Weisheitsgöttin noch mehr Gestalten gegen das saftige Grün der Wiese abzeichneten. Männer und Frauen. Die Bewohner des Olymps. Und der mächtige Donnergott, dem sie alle unterworfen waren und der den maßlos entgeisterten Schattenherrscher nun streng und gereizt taxierte. Niemals wieder sollte das Gesicht des Namenlosen eine solche Entgleisung erleben.

Wie ein gejagter Hirsch stürmte Marik durch das Unterholz des tiefen Wäldchens, sprang über umgestürzte Baumstämme und herabgefallene Äste und achtete pedantisch darauf, sich nirgendwo mit dem Fuß zu verfangen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon gelaufen war, doch die Angst vor dem Grausamen ließ ihn einfach immer weiter rennen, bis er schließlich bemerkte, dass er fast instinktiv in jenes Gehölz geflohen war, in welchem die Leiche seines Geliebten verborgen lag.  
Natürlich, wohin hätten seine Beine ihn auch sonst führen sollen?  
Immer aufgeregter kämpfte er sich in das dichte Unterholz hinein, bis er endlich einen Haufen alten Gestrüpps zur Seite schob und eine bleiche, hagere Hand erkennen konnte, welche unscheinbar zwischen den Blättern und Gräsern hervor ragte, unter welchen er den toten Körper versteckt hatte.  
Bakura.  
Für einige Sekunden erfasste Grausen den karamellfarbenen Leib und er wagte nicht, näher an die schlanken bleichen Finger heranzutreten. Ihn erschreckte der Gedanke, dass die glatte kühle Marmorhaut und der feingliedrige Körper längst der Verwesung anheim gefallen sein könnten. Dass er zu spät kam. Dass Bakura trotz seiner Unsterblichlkeit wohl kaum in einem verrotteten Gefäß überdauern könne.  
Verkrampft schloss der Blonde die Augen. Nein. Er hatte all das auf sich genommen, weil er fest an einen guten Ausgang geglaubt hatte. Er durfte so kurz vor dem Ziele keine Angst zeigen.  
So wagte er schließlich langsamen Schrittes an das provisorische Grab heran zu treten und als er endlich über sich brachte, das trockene Laub beiseite zu schieben, war er niemals so dankbar gewesen, dass selbst die Maden diesen unheiligen Leichnam verschmähten. Jeder Zentimeter der leblosen Hülle war vollständig intakt. Als hätte die Gorgo erst vor Minuten ihren letzten Atem ausgehaucht.  
Mit aller Sorgfalt legte der Dunkelhäutige den noch immer vom Stoff verborgenen Kopf an den bleichen Hals und versuchte möglichst ihre Verbindungsstellen zu finden, ohne genauer hinsehen zu müssen. Ob es auf diese Weise überhaupt funktionieren würde? Seine Schwester hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn wissen zu lassen, ob er Bakura auf solch simple Weise ins Diesseits zurückholen konnte.  
Ein Windzug ließ die Baumwipfel erzittern und ihr Rauschen erfüllte die Stille mit dem Klang der fernen Ozeane. Doch die Gorgo rührte sich nicht.  
Marik versuchte unzählige Male, Hals und Kopf noch enger aneinander zu pressen, er probierte jeden Winkel, der ihm in den Sinn kam und versuchte sogar, die beiden Leichenteile mit einem Tuche zu umwickeln, um sie näher zu bringen, doch...  
Tränen stiegen in die veilchenfarbenen Augen und der Jüngling ließ seine Stirn schluchzend auf die Brust des Toten fallen. Warum funktionierte es nicht? Warum erwachte der Dämon nicht wieder zum Leben? Hatte seine Schwester ihn belogen? Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Hatte er sich zu viel Zeit gelassen, um den Weißhaarigen aus der Unterwelt zurück zu holen? Was sollte er denn noch tun?!  
Laut weinend drängte er die Arme um den bleichen Torso und drückte ihn voller Verzweiflung an den eigenen. Bakura war fort. Wie dumm Marik doch gewesen war! Natürlich war der Albino unsterblich gewesen, aber nur solange, wie sein Körper sich in einem Stück befand. Niemand konnte nach einer Enthauptung aus dem Hades zurückkehren. Nicht einmal eine Gorgo! Wieso hatte er sich das nicht gedacht? Warum hatte seine Schwester das nicht gewusst? Oder hatte sie ihn grausam ins Unglück rennen lassen, weil auch ihr Herz von Gier auf die Meduse vernebelt war? Hatte sie ihn wahrhaftig so schändlich betrogen?!  
Schon spürte er, wie sein Herz sich unaufhaltsam in kalter Rachgier zu verdunkeln begann und seine Gedanken sich auf Vergeltung konzentrierten,...als ihn ein leises Zischeln aufschreckte. Unsicher hob er da verweinte Gesicht und erkannte mit einigem Schaudern eine weiße Schlange, welche ohne jede Scheu an den toten Armen empor gekrochen war und sich nun unruhig um die Wunde schlängelte, die die Waffe des jungen Gottes hinterlassen hatte. Was sollte...?!  
Plötzlich riss das Tier in einem ungeahnten Fauchen sein kleines Maul auf und starrte den Blonden aus so bedrohlichen goldenen Augen an, dass er fast unwillkürlich den Leichnam fallen ließ und erschrocken einige Schritte nach hinten stolperte. Konnte das...sein?  
Wie versteinert sah Marik zu, wie immer mehr kleine schneefarbene Schlangen aus dem Gebüsch hervor kamen, sich unaufhaltsam über den toten Leib Richtung Hals bewegten und schließlich eine nach der anderen in das fahle blutleere Fleisch hineinkrochen, als sei Bakuras Körper nichts weiter, als eine angenehme, weiche Höhle.  
Der Jüngling konnte fühlen, wie ihn ob dieses Anblicks Ekel überkam, doch er wagte nicht, die kleinen Tiere bei ihrem Treiben zu unterbrechen und eine vage Ahnung ließ ihn schließlich den noch immer verdeckten Kopf abermals an die Wunde lehnen.  
Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis die schmächtige Statur von einem unkontrollierten Zucken durchbebt wurde und ein riesiges Knäuel sich windender weißer Schlangen unter dem Tuche hervor quoll. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schoss die Gorgo in die Höhe und stieß einen so markerschütternden Schrei aus, dass es wohl selbst den Tapfersten das Herz in der Brust zersprengt hätte, ehe sie sich schwer atmend die Hand gegen die Stirn presste.  
Marik bemerkte nicht einmal, wie um sie herum hunderte toter Vögel von den Ästen stürzten. Er sah nur Bakura. Den Geliebten, der dem Tode entkommen und zu ihm zurück gekehrt war.  
Voller Freude legte er von hinten die Arme um den schlanken Körper und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf, als der Auferstandene benommen seinen Namen murmelte. Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft.  
Und nachdem der Albino den bitteren Granatapfel vollständig verspeist und sie einander minutenlang betrachtet hatten...wussten sie, dass sie die Ewigkeit miteinander verbringen wollten. So machten sie sich alsbald auf und verschwanden in den Weiten der Welt, auf dass der rachsüchtige Totengott sie niemals finden möge.

Ohne Eile ergriffen dunkle Finger eine Muschel, welche der tosende Ozean an die nackten Gestade gespült hatte, ehe der weißhaarige Mann, dem sie gehörten sich langsam aufrichtete und gedankenverloren auf das endlose Meer hinausblickte. Ein Jahr war schon vergangen. Ein Jahr, seit Bakura diese Insel verlassen hatte. Ein Jahr, seit Akefia die Leiche seines jüngsten Bruders gefunden und gefressen hatte. Seufzend holte der dunkelhäutige Mann aus und schleuderte seinen Fund in die Fluten zurück. Ihm war so unsagbar langweilig. Obwohl er seine Geschwister zuvor bereits siebzig Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen hatte, hatte ihn doch stets das Wissen über ihre Anwesenheit bei Laune gehalten. Und nun waren sie fort. Alle beide. Gemächlich ließ sich die Gorgo in den rauen Sand der Küste fallen und zog gähnend die Knie näher. Trotzdem war er nicht unzufrieden. Auch wenn er als Mensch niemals ein vorbildlicher großer Bruder gewesen war, so hatte er die beiden Albinos doch immer auf verdrehte Weise abgöttisch geliebt. Und auch, wenn sein abgestumpftes Herz kaum noch zu Emotionen fähig war,...war er glücklich. Glücklich, dass Ryou endlich tot und erlöst war. Glücklich, dass wenigstens Bakura gelungen war, diesem gottgewollten Wahnsinn hier zu entkommen. Das reichte, um ihn für die trostlose Unendlichkeit seines Daseins zu entschädigen...  
„Und da war es plötzlich nur noch einer.“  
Akefia zeigte keine Reaktion auf die tiefe Stimme. Lediglich die winzigen weißen Schlangen in seinem kurzen Haar hoben den Kopf, um den unerwarteten Störenfried mit giftigen Goldaugen zu betrachten.  
„Ziemlich einsam, hm?“  
Der Weißhaarige lächelte abgeklärt, bevor er seinen Besucher kalt taxierte.  
„Hat dich niemand gewarnt, dass es ein Fehler ist, das Gespräch mit mir zu suchen?“  
Der blonde Hüne, der wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm aufgetaucht zu sein schien, lachte amüsiert und trat noch einen Schritt näher.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin, oder?“  
Das Monstrum zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Doch. Aber da du sicher nicht gekommen bist, um mich zu holen, interessiert es mich einfach nicht weiter.“  
Der Totengott kicherte erheitert und ließ sich neben der ignoranten Bestie nieder.  
„Woher willst du das so genau wissen, hm?“  
Sofort wandte Akefia den Kopf und erwiderte den Ausdruck der schattigen eisigen Augen mit ehrlichem Erstaunen.  
„Was?“  
„Ich hätte eine Aufgabe für dich. Eine Aufgabe, die dich von dieser gottverdammten Insel herunterbringen würde.“  
Die konzentrierten hellen Augen der Gorgo signalisierten dem Namenlosen, dass er nun deren volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.  
„Dein Bruder ist in Begleitung eines Jungen geflohen, der mir eine große Kränkung zugefügt hat. Doch ich selbst kann mich dafür nicht rächen, dies musste ich vor dem Götterrat schwören. Du hingegen bist ungebunden und verdorben und kein Verbot dieser Welt könnte dir Einhalt gebieten.“  
Der Weißhaarige lachte auf, bevor er entschieden den Kopf schüttelte und ohne Hast aufstand.  
„Vergiss es. Ich habe die beiden schon einmal ins Chaos gestürzt, selbst ich werde das kein zweites Mal tun. Mein Bruder soll sich an dem laben, was die Ewigkeit ihm noch zu bieten hat, ich werde dem ganz sicher kein Ende bereiten. Such dir jemand anderen, um deinem gekränkten Zorn Erleichterung zu verschaffen.“  
Schon wollte er sich endgültig abwenden und den unheimlichen anderen einfach stehen lassen, als ein schweres Aufseufzen ihn zusammen fahren ließ. Das war nicht die Stimme des Finsteren gewesen! Das war...  
Mit sichtbarem Entsetzen drehte Akefia sich langsam um und sog scharf Luft ein, als er erkannte, dass er nicht geirrt hatte.  
Neben dem Blonden war ein durchscheinender Junge aufgetaucht, der sich nur wankend auf den Beinen hielt und sich immer wieder mit leerem Blick das weiße lange Haar aus den braunen Augen wischte.  
„Ryou...“, stieß das Ungetüm fast tonlos hervor und musterte den Hünen nun wesentlich feindseliger.  
„Weißt du...obwohl der Kleine schon längst tot ist, findet er doch noch immer keine Ruhe. Endlos streift er durch die Dunkelheit meines Reiches...völlig unfähig Erleichterung oder Frieden zu finden. Ziellos bis zur völligen Erschöpfung, die ihm doch niemals gewährt wird...“  
Unwillkürlich presste der Weißhaarige die Zähne fester aufeinander. Was hatten die verfluchten Bewohner des Olymps getan? Warum ließen sie die drei Brüder nicht einmal im Tode in Ruhe? Welch grausamer Wahnsinn tobte in den Herzen dieser...Götter?  
„Ich bin der einzige, der der ausgezehrten Seele deines Bruders endgültige Erlösung schenken kann und das weißt du.“, fuhr der Unterweltsherrscher nun merklich unfreundlicher fort und ließ das Kind wieder unter seinem Mantel verschwinden.  
„Ich wiederhole mich also ein allerletztes Mal: Ich hätte eine Aufgabe für dich.“  
Akefia zögerte einen Moment, bevor er resignierend ausatmete und den Blonden nicht minder frostig fixierte.  
„Ich muss also nur diesen Jungen töten, richtig?“  
Der Schattengott nickte zufrieden, ehe ein Grinsen sein Gesicht verzerrte.  
„Ganz recht. Das ist die einzige Bedingung. Er soll dir nur einmal ins Gesicht blicken. Danach bin ich gern bereit, der Seele deines Bruders einen angenehmeren Ort für die Ewigkeit zuzuweisen, an dem sie sich endlich erholen kann.“  
Die dunkelhäutige Kreatur schnaubte hämisch und wandte sich dem bösartigen Seelenwächter nun endgültig ganz zu.  
„Der muss dich ja wirklich ziemlich vorgeführt haben, was? Meinetwegen, wir sind im Geschäft. Aber wie ich von dieser Insel herunterkommen soll, ist mir noch immer schleierhaft.“  
Der Hüne lächelte vielsagend.  
„Ach. Das ist wirklich das geringste Problem. Selbst das göttliche Gesetz kennt zahllose Ausnahmen und ich war sowieso schon länger auf der Suche nach einem neuen Geliebten, der mir zusagt und nicht den Gestank der Sterblichkeit mit sich herum schleppt~“  
Akefia vermied es, ob dieser Aussichten laut aufzuseufzen. Nun ja, was sollte man tun? Wen die Unmoral einmal in ihren Klauen hatte, den ließ sie eben nie wieder los.


End file.
